


Cinta yang Bersemi di Kos-kos-an

by samushou_25



Series: Haikyuu!! dengan kearifan lokal [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Slow Build, apa ini, berlayarlah otp ku, chara akan bertambah seiring waktu, osahina, pelan pelan saja~, relationship juga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Apa? Shouyou sekarang jadi tetangga nya 'Samu?





	1. Kata Pengantar(?)

Halo gengs, balik lagi dengan FF gaje Pia yang lain www.

Sebenarnya ini dapet inspirasi dari temen sekelas Pia yang ngalamin kejadian ini.

Teruntuk mbak RY (pake inisial kek penjual bakso boraks demi privasi sang pemberi inspirasi) maaf ya kami sering ngejekin :”) kami cuma bercanda kok. Semoga kamu bisa bersemi juga (Soalnya ini cerita awalannya aja yang berdasarkan kisah dia ahaha, sisanya imajinasi Pia sendiri). Terus ini Hinata nya Pia bikin Semester 3, padahal Pia dan teman teman sendiri udah semester 5, biar bisa masukin para third year www. Dan yap, Pia jurusan Manajemen Keuangan //tapi lemah berhitung :”).

Untuk jurusan-jurusan para mahasiswa-mahasiswi nya nanti, Pia ambil berdasarkan jurusan jurusan yang ada di Kampus Pia sendiri. Beberapa karakter Pia jadikan genderbend agar bisa pas gitu //apanya

Oiya, tambahan sedikit, mungkin ini FF, seperti biasa, bakal gak jelas banget huhu, OOC di beberapa karakter nya :’), penggunaan Bahasa Indonesia yang tidak benar, dan typo yang nyelip seperti uang ku yang sering terselip di kantong lalu tercuci.

Dan juga karena ini pertama kali nya Pia nyoba nulis multi chapter, mungkin waktu update nya bakal gak teratur. Pia harus bekerja banting tulang di pagi hari demi anak anak (apaan) dan lanjut kuliah di malam hari untuk mengejar ilmu dan mimpi (woy).

Lalu terakhir, Pia mau beterima kasih sama semua pembaca yang udah mau meluangkan waktu nya untuk baca cerita cerita nya Pia //Bowing


	2. Pengenalan Karakter

Female :  
Hinata Shouyou – Jurusan Manajemen Keuangan Sem 3  
Yamaguchi Tadashi – Jurusan Manajemen Keuangan Sem 3  
Yachi Hitoka – Jurusan Manajemen Keuangan Sem 3  
Nishinoya Yuu – Jurusan MSDM Sem 5  
Sugawara Koushi – Jurusan Akuntansi Sem 7  
Shimizu Kiyoko – Jurusan Ilmu Keperawatan Sem 7  
Amanai Kanoka – Jurusan Kesehatan Masyarakat Sem 5  
Nametsu Mai – Jurusan Akuntansi Sem 5  
Haiba Alisa – Dokter di Poliklinik

Male :  
Miya Osamu – Jurusan Psikologi Sem 5  
Miya Atsumu – Jurusan Psikologi Sem 5  
Kita Shinsuke – Jurusan Ilmu Hukum Sem 7  
Azumane Asahi – Jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa dan Sastra Indonesia Sem 7  
Tsukishima Kei – Jurusan Pendidikan Dokter Gigi Sem 3  
Hanamaki Takahiro – Jurusan Psikologi Sem 7  
Matsukawa Issei – Jurusan Psikologi Sem 7  
Oikawa Tooru – Jurusan Kedokteran Sem 7  
Sawamura Daichi – Jurusan Agroteknologi Sem 7  
Iwaizumi Hajime – Jurusan Hukum Sem 7  
Kageyama Tobio – Jurusan Manajemen Keuangan Sem 3  
Suna Rintarou – Jurusan Kesehatan Masyarakat Sem 5  
Kozume Kenma – Jurusan Teknik Informatika Sem 5  
Kuroo Tetsuro – Jurusan Kedokteran Sem 7  
Akagi Michinari – Juruan Manajemen Keuangan Sem 7  
Haiba Lev – Jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Asing Sem 3  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke – Jurusan Agroteknologi Sem 5  
Ushijima Wakatoshi – Jurusan Hukum Sem 7

 

Note : page ini akan diupdate jika ada chara baru


	3. Pertemuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penghuni baru kamar kosong di seberang

Hinata Shouyou, seorang gadis kecil dan imut jurusan Manajemen Keuangan semester 3, memutuskan untuk pindah kos kos an dua minggu lalu karena sudah tak tahan dengan pemilik kos nya yang sebelum nya.   
Dulu Hinata tinggal di kos nya yang sebelum nya dengan teman sejurusannya, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Yamaguchi lah yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya dengan Kos an nya yang sebelum nya dan sekarang Hinata merasa agak tidak enak dengan temannya itu karena pindah meninggalkannya ke kos an baru.

“Tak apa Hinata, aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahan dengan perlakuannya nya haha, tapi terasa tanggung jika aku pindah sekarang, lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat di kelas bukan?” Ucap Yamaguchi tak keberatan.

Yamaguchi pun membantu Hinata mencari Kos kos an yang baru. Mereka menemukan Kos yang oke menurut mereka. Lebih dekat dengan gedung Fakultas Ekonomi, kos yang mereka tempati dulu lebih dekat dengan Fakultas Psikologi. Setelah bertanya dengan pemilik kos yang baru, Hinata setuju, apalagi ini Kos kos an khusus putri. Hinata sendiri bukan nya benci pria atau apa, tapi rasanya aneh saja jika dia seatap dengan pria yang tak ia kenal. Hinata yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung setuju untuk pindah kesini.

Pagi ini Hinata memulai aktifitas pagi nya seperti biasa, Bangun tidur, membereskan  kamar nya, mandi, dan memakai beberapa krim perawatan kulit nya. Sejak lulus SMA dia sadar, Perawatan muka itu penting. Dia sedikit menyesal tidak merawat muka nya selama SMA. Muka nya sangat kusam dulu. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil tas nya dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

Namun tiba tiba dia mendengar percakapan pemilik kos nya dengan seseorang.

“Oh bisa bisa. Pas sekali masih ada 1 kamar kosong disana” kata si pemilik kos dengan ramah.

‘ _Kamar yang kosong tinggal 1, dan itu di depan kamar ku, wah asik dapat teman baru’_ Pikir Hinata girang. Hinata ini orang nya gemar berteman. Mau itu laki-laki, perempuan, dia embat semuanya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat si calon penghuni baru buka suara

“Baiklah, bu. Terima kasih ya bu, sudah mau nerima saya di kos kos an ini. Tadinya saya rencana ngekos di kos kos an seberang sana bareng saudara saya, tapi udah penuh. Saudara saya gak mau sekamar sama saya juga. Terpaksa deh nyari kos kos an lain.”

Hinata yang daritadi sedang menguping langsung loncat keluar dan langsung menghampiri si pemilik kos

“Loh bu, kata ibu ini kos kos an khusus putri, kok ada “putra” yang masuk?” tanya Hinata yang menekankan kata putra

“Gini loh, nak. Dari hari itu kan putri udah pada masuk banyak. Sekali kali putra yang masuk gak apa apa kan? Lagian kasian loh dia. Gak nemu kos kos an. Dia gak bakal ganggu kamu kok. Iya kan?” Tanya si pemilik kos kepada laki laki yang merupakan calong tetangga baru nya Hinata

“Iya, tenang aja, aku gak bakal ribut kok, beda sama saudara ku yang ribut banget” ucap si pemuda bersurai abu abu hasil cat di salon

Ketika Hinata mendongak dan menatap si calon tetangga baru.

 _‘Astaga, ganteng banget woy’_ teriak Hinata dalam hati

“Nah jadi gak ada masalah kan nak? Lumayan juga, hitung hitung nambah pendapatan Ibu, daripada kamar itu nganggur, yaudah ibu ke belakang dulu ya”

 _‘Halah bu, bilang aja karena ganteng makanya langsung diterima. Iya kan?’_ racau Hinata dalam hati karena dia gak berani macam macam sama si pemilik kos.

“Salam kenal, namaku Miya Osamu, Kalau kamu?” tanya si pemuda yang bernama Osamu itu

“Hinata Shouyou, permisi dong, aku mau lewat” jawab Hinata singkat dan jutek

Osamu hanya tersenyum dan menyingkir dari jalan Hinata.

***

Sesampainya di kampus, Hinata pun menceritakan kejadian barusan kepada teman teman nya

“Wahahaha Shouyou menemukan jodoh di kos kos an” Kata Nishinoya, anak cewe pecicilan jurusan Manajemen Sumber Daya Manusia semester 5 atau bisa dikatakan kakak tingkat nya Hinata

“Ih kak Nishinoya jangan gitu dong” Hinata mengerang sebal

“Hahaha astaga Hin” Tawa Yamaguchi

“Kok ibu kos nya gitu ya?” Tanya Yachi, teman sekelas nya Hinata juga, sama seperti Yamaguchi.

“Gak tau nih, ibu kos nya. Gak jelas. Padahal pas ditanya hari itu jelas jelas dia bilang Kos khusus Putri. Iyakan, Yam?” kata Hinata sambil menyeruput Thai-tea nya

“Iya, aku ada disana juga kok pas nanya nanya kos an nya, kata pemilik nya sih kos an khusus putri haha” Ucap Yamaguchi

“Shou, bagi dong Thai-tea nya”

“Ini kak” Kata Hinata sembari menyodorkan Thai-tea nya ke Nishinoya

“Ehalah kok hangat?” Protes Nishinoya. Udah minta, protes lagi

“Aku dengar katanya kalau terlalu banyak minum es gak bisa tinggi kak” Balas Hinata Polos

“Halah kamu mah mau minum es atau gak tetap aja cebol. Lagian itu hoax darimana kamu dapat.” Datang suara tak diundang dari belakang yang ternyata pemilik nya adalah si tinggi yang gemar mengejek Hinata, Tsukishima Kei, Mahasiswa jurusan Pendidikan Dokter Gigi.

“Dih apaan sih, lagian ngapain anak fakultas kedokteran ke gedung Fakultas Ekonomi? Rindu ya?” canda Hinata yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah jitakan

“SAKIT WOY” teriak Hinata sambil mengelus elus kepala nya

“Berharap banget ya kamu dirinduin sama aku, btw Yamaguchi, ini titipan mu” kata kei sembari menyodorkan sekantung plastik. “Wah makasih, Tsukki” ucap Yamaguchi senang.

“Dah ya, aku balik”

“Bye-bye, Tsukki” Ucap Yamaguchi sambil melambaikan tangan

“Gak usah balik ya, tiang listrik” tambah Hinata dengan nada mengejek

“Gak mau balik ketemu kamu juga tuh, boncel” ucap Tsukishima sesaat sebelum menghilang

“Awas aja nanti klo ketemu lagi” Ancam Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Yachi, Yamaguchi dan Nishinoya.

***

Kabar soal Kos kos an Hinata yang sudah menambah seekor lelaki tampan dengan cepat tersebar ke semua teman teman dekat nya Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nishinoya yang menyebarkannya. Yang parah nya, bahkan gossip nya sudah menyebar sampai keluar dari circle pertemanan Hinata sendiri. Bayangkan, Bahkan Matsukawa Issei dan Hanamaki Takahiro pun tau berita yang bahkan bagi Hinata sendiri entah apa yang bisa dihebohkan, kan cuma nambah laki laki di kos an.

Bukannya Hinata gak kenal sama si Duo Meme, hanya saja Hinata gak dekat sama mereka. Hinata takut dekat dekat mereka, mereka nyeremin. Klo kata kak Kiyoko, muka mereka muka kriminal. Lagian Hinata juga bingung, kok bisa berita gak penting gini bisa kesebar sampe ke gedung fakultas Psikologi dan Hinata yakin, saat ini beritanya bukan hanya ada di Gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Gedung Fakultas Psikologi, namun sudah menyebar ke seluruh kampus. Well Hinata pun gak peduli banget sih, toh Cuma kabar masuk nya penghuni baru di kos kos an nya. Hinata tak tau bahwa itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang dipakai para teman dekat perempuan nya untuk mengisengi nya.

***

“Hinataaa, temani aku makan Roti Panggang yang baru buka yuk?” ajak Sugawara Koushi, Mahasiswi Jurusan Akuntansi semester 7, kepada Hinata yang saat ini terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di salah satu pendopo kampus.

“Yang baru buka? Jangan jangan yang dekat gedung Fakultas Agroteknologi ya? Kak Suga mau modus buat ketemu sama Kak Daichi kah? Hahaha” goda Hinata

“Heh, kamu masih kecil gak ngerti soal beginian” Ucap Sugawara sambil menyentil dahi Hinata dan tertawa kecil

“Ihhh Kak Sugaaa, sakit tau, lagipula jarak umur kita tidak jauh!” rengek Hinata

“Ahahaha iya maaf-maaf, bagaimana? Mau tidak? Aku traktir deh” Kata Sugawara

“Wah kalau ditraktir mau dong” Hinata dengan segera membereskan barang barang nya dan mengikuti Sugawara.

***

Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman teman kadang memang bisa membuat kita lupa waktu. Hal itu juga yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Saat sedang makan roti panggang, teman-teman dekat Hinata yang berasal dari segala jurusan ikut bergabung dan mengajak mereka untuk jalan jalan ke mall dekat kampus mereka, alhasil mereka keluyuran dari jam 6 sore sampai sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

Batas waktu yang diberikan oleh si pemilik kos Hinata adalah jam 10 Malam, dengan kata lain Hinata lega dia masih ada waktu sejam. Namun saat sampai di depan gerbang kos, alangkah terkejut nya Hinata menemukan bahwa gerbang nya sudah dikunci.

Berkali kali Hinata mengecek jam yang terlilit ditangan dan juga jam di telepon genggam nya dan Hinata yakin ini belum jam 10 Malam.

Lalu Hinata dengan sigap menekan nomor telepon si pemilik kos

“Halo bu. Malam, ini Hinata, mau tanya, ini gerbang kos nya kok ud ditutup ya?” tanya Hinata dengan sopan

 _“Eh iyakah nak? Ibu lagi keluar, nginap di rumah saudara ibu untuk malam ini, kunci nya ibu titip di Osamu, nak. Bentar ya ibu telpon suruh dia keluar. Wah untung juga ada anak kos cowo satu, bisa jadi satpam sementara”_ balas sang pemilik kos dari sebrang sana

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengar itu. Tak lama kemudian si satpam sementara keluar dan membukakan gerbang untuk Hinata

“Ah maaf, kukira semua nya sudah masuk kedalam, jadi kukunci saja. Kamu menunggu lama?” tanya Osamu dengan nada menyesal dan khawatir.

Hinata yang sudah terlanjur jengkel hanya membalas Osamu dengan senyuman palsu dan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Osamu. Osamu hanya bisa pasrah menatap punggung si gadis bersurai oranye yang menjauh dan mengunci kembali gerbang kos itu.

Osamu sendiri berharap dia bisa lebih akrab dengan si mungil yang diam diam ternyata sudah dia perhatikan sejak si oranye mulai menuntut ilmu di universitas ini. Mungkin Hinata tidak tau, tapi Hinata itu cukup terkenal diantara para mahasiswa di universitas mereka. Hinata dianggap sangat imut dan manis sekali. Tapi tidak ada yang benar benar berani mendekati Hinata karena di sekelilingnya, teman teman perempuan nya melindungi nya. Mereka bahkan menamakan diri mereka sebagai Hinata Protection Squad.

Sebenarnya Osamu sendiri pun tidak menyangka bahwa dia berakhir satu kos dengan sang pujaan hati. Bisakah Osamu menyebut Hinata sebagai pujaan hati nya? Entahlah, Osamu sendiri juga masih bingung. Yang pasti dia sangat ingin lebih dekat dengan si kecil. Intinya dia sangat senang saat melihat Hinata keluar dari salah satu kamar di kos yang akan segera ia tempati. Apalagi kamar nya berhadapan dengan kamar Hinata

Sebenarnya pagi itu dia kesal karena saat mencari kos baru bersama kembarannya, Atsumu, mereka menemukan satu kos putra dengan kamar kosong, namun hanya satu kamar yang tersedia dan Atsumu tidak mau berbagi kamar dengan Osamu. Sebenarnya ini juga alasan kenapa mereka pindah dari kos sebelum nya. Mereka pindah dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan kos dengan kamar untuk seorang diri. Lelah rasanya jika harus menghabiskan waktu terus menerus bertengkar dengan saudaranya.

Namun sial bukan kepalang, kamar yang tersisa hanya satu dan Atsumu sudah lebih dulu merebutnya. Akhirnya dengan harapan terakhir dia menanyakan apakah masih ada kos kos an lain yang bersedia menampung nya. Osamu pun berakhir di kos kos an ini. Dan sepertinya Osamu harus berterima kasih pada Atsumu, berkat dia, kesempatan untuk mendekati salah satu primadona kampus makin membesar.

Tapi tentu saja Osamu tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu kepada Atsumu. Susah urusannya nanti. Lebih baik Osamu diam diam saja dan memulai usahanya.


	4. Lebih Dekat Selangkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apakah dia sudah mulai membuka hati nya?

Osamu terbangun dan menatap Jam. Jam 04.56. 4 menit sebelum alarm yang telah diatur nya menyala. Ada alasan kenapa Osamu bangun sepagi ini. Berhubung sekarang dia tinggal di Kos kos an yang (dulunya) khusus putri dan hanya dia seorang putra disini, dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus mengantri bersama penghuni kos yang lain.

Setelah selesai mandi, Osamu kembali berjalan ke kamar nya untuk bersiap siap pergi ke kampus. Memang sih hari ini tidak ada kelas, tapi dia sudah janji dengan Kakak tingkat nya, Kak Kita, untuk membantu mengumpulkan bahan bahan untuk Tugas nya kak Kita. Mereka janjian ketemuan di kampus.

Saat Osamu sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar nya, tiba tiba pintu kamar di seberang nya terbuka dan menampilkan gadis kecil dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan.

‘ _Astaga dia manis sekali.’_ pikir Osamu

“Selamat Pagi, Hinata.” Sapa Osamu dengan senyum

Si lawan bicara, yang tadi nya seperti setengah tidur, tampak terkejut dan membelalakan mata nya

“Eh.. oh.. Selamat Pagi.” Balas nya singkat sambil buru buru membereskan rambut nya yang mencuat kesana kemari lalu lari menjauh menuju ke kamar mandi. Osamu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata.

***

“Ah, Osamu, Maaf aku baru tiba, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Iwaizumi. Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?” tanya Kita sesaat setelah dia sampai di tempat yang telah dijanjikan sebelum nya untuk bertemu.

“Tak apa, kak Kita,” Osamu berdiri dan menyimpan telepon genggam nya ke saku lalu bertanya “Jadi kita mau kemana?”

“kita akan pergi mewawancarai beberapa Mahasiswa disini saja, untuk narasumber di luar Universitas, Iwazumi bilang dia yang akan urus. Aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan calon calon narasumber dari universitas, nanti kamu bantu aku memegang kamera saja. Ini kamera nya.” Ucap Kita sambil memberikan Kamera kepada Osamu.

“Baik, Kak Kita.” balas Osamu sembari menerima kamera tersebut.

“Narasumber pertama..............”

Osamu tidak benar benar mendengarkan ucapan Kita yang sedang berjalan menuju si narasumber pertama ini. Dia hanya sibuk melihat lihat dan mempelajari kamera yang sedang ada di genggamannya sambil berjalan mengekori sang kakak tingkat.

Wawancara nya berlangsung sampai sore dan sekarang tinggal seorang narasumber lagi yang tersisa. “Hmmm sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi, Hinata.” kata Kita terlihat sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponsel nya. Osamu yang mendengar nama itu langsung menatap Kita dan bertanya “Eh? Hinata? Hinata Shouyou kah, kak?” Kita membalas pertanyaan Osamu dengan mengangguk. “Kamu kenal dengan adik tingkat kesayangan Sugawara ya?” “Eh Sugawara? Maksud Kak Kita pacar nya Kak Daichi?” tanya Osamu kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya Kita. “Iya Sugawara yang itu, kau kenal dengan adik kelas nya?” tanya Kita kembali. “Kami satu kos Kak.” Balas Osamu.

Di saat itu juga Kita langsung mengerti ucapan Sugawara beberapa hari lalu saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan. Ternyata Osamu lah si tetangga baru Hinata yang sedang kerap dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya Hinata. Kita hanya tersenyum dan Osamu kebingungan melihat nya. “Kak Kita kenapa tersenyum?” tanya Osamu. Kita tergelak kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala “Tidak, tidak ada apa apa. Semoga beruntung, Osamu”. Osamu semakin kebingungan dibuat Kita.

Kita dan Osamu lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan untuk mewawancarai Hinata. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut oleh Sugawara.

“Hai Kita, Hinata nya sedang ada urusan sama Kageyama, jadi dia bakal datang agak telat. Sini, duduk aja dulu.” kata Suga sambil menepuk nepuk tempat kosong di bangku yang sedang diduduki nya. Kedua nya pun duduk. Mata Suga lalu menangkap seseorang yang dari tadi mengekori Kita. “Eh Kita, itu siapa?” tanya nya seraya menunjuk ke arah Osamu. “Oh ini adik tingkat kita, Miya Osamu, Jurusan Psikologi Semester 5, Dia kenal Daichi juga kok.” balas Kita. “Halo, salam kenal Kak Sugawara.” ucap Osamu sesopan mungkin. Suga tersenyum lalu berkata “Salam kenal juga, Miya.” “Panggil Osamu saja kak. Aku punya kembaran, nanti agak bingung kalau kami sedang bersama.” Suga mengangguk dan berkata “Oh kalian toh si kembar yang pernah diceritain Daichi hahahaha. Yang sering berantem, kan?” Kita hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Suga yang memang pada dasar nya tidak salah. Jika kalian dekat dengan si Kembar Miya, kalian akan tau mereka sering sekali bertengkar untuk hal yang kadang bahkan tidak berguna.

“Tumben kamu mau meninggalkan Hinata berduaan dengan laki-laki, Suga” Kita kemudian angkat suara. “Ah kalau Kageyama aku tidak begitu khawatir, mereka udah berteman dari SMA kok. Kageyama itu tidak akan berani macam macam sama Hinata. Lagipula Yachi sedang bersama mereka juga. Ah Hinata baru saja mengirimi ku pesan, sebentar lagi dia kesini.” Kata Suga sambil memperhatikan ponsel nya.

Osamu yang sedari tadi berdiam diri sebenarnya berharap Suga bisa menceritakan lebih banyak soal Hinata. Dia juga jadi penasaran dengan si Kageyama yang menurut Suga sudah berteman lama dengan Hinata. Apakah mereka ada hubungan lebih dari teman? Kenapa Osamu harus penasaran? Osamu sendiri bahkan belum begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Osamu tiba-tiba merasa sebal karena rasa penasaran. Namun rasa sebal itu tiba-tiba hilang ketika mendengar suara tinggi nya Hinata. Osamu kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan melihat si matahari kecil berlari kecil menuju ke tempat mereka.

“Ah maaf sekali, Kak Kita,” kata Hinata sambil terengah engah “si bodoh Kageyama terus saja membuat kesalahan untuk Tugas yang perlu kami kumpulkan besok.” Suga dengan sigap memberikan botol minuman kepada Hinata. “Hinata, minum dulu. Jadi apakah Tugas nya sudah selesai?” tanya Suga lembut. “Belum, Kak. Aku kesini sebentar untuk wawancara. Gak enak sama Kak Kita nanti, udah janji juga.” “Yaudah kita mulai aja ya, supaya kamu bisa cepat balik ngerjain tugas kamu.” kata Kita bersiap siap “Osamu tolong ya rekam.” Hinata yang mendengar nama familiar lalu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi orang yang berdiri dibelakang Kita itu adalah tetangga Kos nya.

Sugawara yang langsung menyadari perubahan raut muka Hinata lalu bertanya pada si oranye “Ada apa, Hinata? Kamu kenal dengan Osamu?” “Mereka satu kos, Sugawara.” balas Kita. “Ah, iya kak Suga, aku dan Miya satu kos.” Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk. “Dia kakak tingkat mu loh, Hinata. Jurusan Psikologi Semester 5” kata Sugawara yang terkejut mendengar Hinata yang terbiasa memanggil senior nya dengan embel ‘Kakak’ tidak memanggil Osamu demikian. “EHHHHHHH Maaf!!!!” Ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak “Aku tidak tau dia semester 5, Maaf Kak Miya” Hinata sedikit membungkuk ke arah Osamu. “Tak apa Hinata, dan panggil saja aku Osamu.” balas Osamu dengan senyum. “Eh? Tak apa kah? Bukannya tidak sopan jika aku langsung memanggil kakak dengan nama depan kakak?” tanya Hinata kebingungan. “Tak apa, supaya tidak bingung saat aku bersama kembaran ku.” Hinata tiba tiba merasa tertarik setelah mendengar kata kembaran “Uwahhh kakak punya kembaran? Keren!” “Biasa saja hahahaha, dia berisik. Ayo kita mulai saja wawancara nya dari pada membicarakan Atsumu” kata Osamu berusaha tidak membahas kembarannya.

Setelah selesai mewawancarai Hinata, Kita berterima kasih dan memberikan sedikit bingkisan berupa pita rambut kecil kepada Hinata. Hinata kelihatan menyukai nya sampai-sampai ia langsung memakai nya. “Hinata, tugas mu itu kira kira masih lama gak ya selesai? Ini udah mulai sore, takut nya kalian kebablasan sampai larut malam” kata Sugawara khawatir. “Gak kok kak, ini tadi dapat chat dari Yachi, katanya mereka udah selesain, aku tinggal pulang aja.” ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel nya kepada Suga. “Wah syukurlah.” Ucap Sugawara lega. “Hinata mau pulang bareng aja sama aku?” Osamu tiba-tiba menawarkan. “Eh? Tak apa kak, nanti merepotkan kakak.” Balas Hinata. “Gak merepotkan kok. Mumpung satu jalan.”

Sugawara langsung was was mendengar nya. Kita dengan sigap berkata “Ide bagus, Osamu. Sugawara, aku bisa menjamin Osamu kok.” Sugawara yang masih tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata dengan si rubah abu ini hanya bisa mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataan Kita. Suga sendiri sangat menghormati Kita, jadi dia akan percaya perkataan nya.

“ _Bye-bye_ Kak Suga, besok kita ketemu lagi ya.” Ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. “hati-hati di jalan ya, Hinata.” Kata Suga sambil melambai menatap Hinata yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata dan Osamu hanya berdiam diri. Hinata sesekali terlihat mengetik sesuatu di ponsel nya lalu tertawa kecil sedangkan Osamu hanya menatap jalan yang mereka lalui. Osamu berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia harus memulai percakapan? Tapi bagaimana jika berakhir makin canggung? Osamu merasa sangat sebal.

“Kak Osamu, tadi kakak bilang punya kembaran ya? Gimana sih rasanya? Penasaran hihihi.” ucap Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Osamu tersenyum. Lega karena akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata, ya meskipun topik nya si saudara kembar, Osamu tak masalah.

“Hmm biasa saja sih, bagaimana ya, kami sudah bersama sejak di perut ibu kami. Tapi dia menyebalkan. Berisik sekali. Dia juga sering meminjam barang ku, tapi tak mengembalikannya, mencuri jatah pudingku, suka seenak nya sendiri. Kami juga sering bertengkar. Kalau kamu? Punya saudara?”

Hinata mengangguk dan menjawab dengan mata berkilau. “Ada!! Aku punya adik perempuan, namanya Natsu. Ahh dia itu imut sekali. Aku sangat merindukannya. Liburan nanti kupastikan aku akan pulang dan menemui nya.”

Osamu menatap Hinata dengan senyuman. Bahagia rasanya bisa lebih mengenal si kecil meskipun sedikit demi sedikit dan juga Hinata terlihat sudah tak terlalu kesal dengan Osamu. Osamu sendiri mengerti kenapa Hinata terlihat kesal pada Osamu di hari pertama mereka bertemu, meski itu bukan pertama kali nya Osamu bertemu Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, kos kos an mu yang notabene adalah khusus putri tiba tiba di masuki seorang lelaki asing, ditambah lagi kamar nya bersebrangan dengan mu. Pasti ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman di pikiran Hinata saat itu. Dan dimalam harinya, Osamu malah mengunci gerbang kos sehingga Hinata hampir menginap diluar. Ditambah di hari kedua nya menempati kos kos an itu, dia menyaksikan keadaan Hinata yang agak acak acakan karena baru bangun pagi. Well, perempuan mana sih yang mau terlihat buruk di depan orang asing.

Sekali lagi, Atsumu menjadi alasan Osamu berhasil mendekati Hinata. Kalau saja Hinata tak pernah mendengar bahwa Osamu memiliki saudara kembar, mungkin Hinata tidak akan pernah tertarik untuk berbincang dengan Osamu. Tapi Osamu akan tetap diam saja dan tak akan pernah memberitahu Atsumu soal ini. Benar benar menyusahkan nanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dannnnn chapter ke 2 selesaiii.  
> sekali lagi Pia berterima kasih kepada para pembaca.  
> Special thanks and Shout out untuk Alien_jeruk dan voltagesss karena sudah meninggalkan Kudos untuk chapter sebelum nya.  
> dan terima kasih sekali untuk voltagesss yang telah meluangkan waktu nya untuk mengoreksi penggunaan tanda baca fic ini.  
> Pia jadi makin excited buat nulis.
> 
> oiya Pia bakal berusaha update tiap hari Rabu.


	5. Si Kucing yang juga Mulai Melangkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memangnya dia itu apa? Ikan?

Hinata berlari kecil melintasi koridor kampus. Dia terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Kageyama lupa untuk mencetak tugas yang seharusnya mereka kumpul hari ini. Dia kesal sekali, suasana hati nya benar-benar kacau. Untung saja Hinata bisa sampai ke ruang Dosen sebelum batas waktu pengumpulan tugas mereka habis.

Setelah menyerahkan tugas mereka, Hinata lalu mengecek ponsel nya sebentar. Jam 11.45, masih ada waktu sampai kelas selanjut nya yang dimulai pada jam 1 siang nanti. Hinata merasa tanggung untuk pulang ke kos lagi. Sembari menunggu kelas selanjut nya, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu di kampus nya dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan teman nya untuk diajak mengobrol. Namun setelah berkeliling di gedung fakultas ekonomi, dia tak menemukan teman nya yang sedang senggang untuk diajak mengobrol. Karena pasrah dia akhirnya iseng untuk meng- _update_ status di twitter yang kira-kira begini isi nya : “Hey guysss, kalian ada yang lagi free gak sih? Tapi di kampus. Bosan banget!!”

Tidak sampai 3 menit berlalu, terdapat beberapa balasan yang diterima Hinata. Yang pertama dari Oikawa yang berisi : “Halo, kecil. Sini ke kelas ku aja, mumpung dosen gak masuk juga. Nanti kamu kukasih permen.” Hinata hanya menatap jijik balasan itu dan beralih ke balasan selanjut nya. Balasan selanjut nya dari Suga, “Ah, maaf Hinata, aku masih ada kelas :’(“ Hinata lalu mengetikkan balasan kepada Suga yang berisi “Ah tak apa Kak. Semangat belajar nya <3” Lalu Hinata mengecek balasan selanjut nya. Dari Kenma, “Hai Shouyou, datanglah ke gedung Fakultas Teknologi dan Ilmu Komputer, aku sedang duduk di pendopo.” Hinata yang senang akhirnya ada teman nya yang sedang tidak sibuk, langsung bergegas ke gedung fakultas Kenma. Hinata tak masalah berjalan kesana, gedung mereka bersebelahan. Sesampai nya di sana, Hinata langsung duduk disebelah Kenma. Mereka mengobrol tentang keseharian mereka di Kampus. Meski sebenarnya yang lebih banyak bicara itu Hinata, Kenma tak masalah.

Kenma dan Hinata kenal saat Hinata masih berstatus Mahasiswi baru. Saat itu, Hinata yang masih belum begitu familiar dengan kampus nya tersesat untuk kesekian kali nya. Sialnya, dia sedang sendiri saat itu. Biasa meski tersesat, dia sedang bersama teman sekelasnya, jadi dia tak begitu panik. Tapi sekarang dia sendirian, di koridor yang tiba tiba terasa menyeramkan. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusuri lebih jauh lagi koridor itu dengan harapan bisa menemukan orang untuk dimintai tolong. Mungkin dewi fortuna tiba tiba menghinggapi Hinata. Hinata menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding koridor itu sambil mengerjekan sesuatu di Laptop nya.

Hinata dengan pelan menghampiri pria itu dan menyapa nya. “Hai, aku Hinata Shouyou.” si lawan bicara yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata kemudian mendongakkan kepala nya dan mengucapkan “uh... hai? Aku Kenma...” “Oh Hai, Kenma, Begini, aku baru saja diterima di Universitas ini, dan masih... eum... tidak begitu hapal dengan letak letak kelas nya, aku ingin bertanya, apakah kamu tau dimana kelas untuk jurusan Manajemen Keuangan berada?” Kenma terlihat menyipitkan mata nya sebentar lalu berkata “Fakultas Ekonomi? Kamu salah gedung. Ini gedung Fakultas Teknologi dan Ilmu Komputer. Gedung tujuan mu ada di gedung sebelah. Sebentar kugambarkan peta untuk mu.” Kenma lalu terlihat mengambil secarik kertas dari ransel nya dan menggambarkan peta simpel untuk Hinata.

“Wah kamu masih baru tapi sudah hapal dengan letak letak kampus ini,” ucap Hinata terkagum-kagum. “Eum, aku bukan mahasiswa baru, aku sedang di semester 3 saat ini,” balas Kenma. Hinata langsung panik dan membungkuk “AH MAAF!” teriak nya “A-aku tak tau kalau Kak Kenma itu senior ku, maaf.” “Sudah, tak perlu pakai embel kakak untuk memanggil ku, Kenma saja cukup. Nah ini peta untuk ke kelas mu,” kata Kenma sembari menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Hinata. Hinata menggangguk lalu berlari menuju kelas yang ditunjuk di kertas itu sambil mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada Kenma. Kenma, yang biasanya tidak tertarik pada orang lain, apalagi perempuan, merasa lucu melihat Hinata.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata dan Kenma sempat beberapa kali bertemu karena kantin untuk kedua fakultas itu digabung. Hubungan Hinata dan Kenma pun bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Lebih dekat dibanding hubungan Hinata dengan Kageyama. Bagaimana tidak, Kageyama kerja nya hanya memarahi Hinata, meneriaki Hinata, mengejek Hinata. Beda dengan Kenma yang selalu baik kepada Hinata, bahkan Kenma mau mengajari Hinata untuk bermain game.

***

Saat berbincang dengan Hinata, Kenma teringat akan ucapan Kuroo, bahwa sedang ada rumor soal tetangga baru nya di kos Hinata. Sebenarnya Kenma tak mau peduli soal itu, toh apa hubungan nya dengan Kenma. Tapi begitu mendengar bahwa tetangga baru nya Hinata itu Laki-laki, ada sedikit perasaan kesal di dalam Kenma. Cemburu? Mungkin. Yang jelas Kenma merasa tak rela jika ada laki laki asing yang seatap dengan Hinata.

Kenma lalu mencoba menyingung soal tetangga baru nya Hinata. Kenma penasaran, siapa tetangga baru nya, Kuroo sendiri juga tidak tau siapa itu.

“Ah, Shouyou, aku dengar kamu sudah dapat tetangga baru ya? Katanya laki-laki? Bukan kah kamu tinggal di kos khusus putri?”

“Eh? Bahkan Kenma sudah dengar soal itu? Kenapa gosip tidak penting bisa kesebar begini astaga. Iya, pertamanya juga aku heran, Kenma. Bahkan Yamaguchi sendiri yakin itu Kos khusus putri, tapi apa mau dikata, kehendak ibu kos.”

“Shouyou tidak protes? Kan seatap dengan pria tidak nyaman, apalagi pria asing,” tanya Kenma cemas. Shouyou lalu tersenyum dan menjawab “Tak apa, Kenma. Jangan khawatir. Aku begini-begini kuat loh hihihi. Lagi pula Kak Osamu kelihatan nya baik. Memang sih di awal aku cukup sebal sama dia, mungkin karena efek bete setelah denger bakal ada laki-laki yang masuk. Mana aku dikunci diluar lagi.”

Kenma cukup terkejut mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. “Osamu? Apakah maksud mu Miya Osamu?” tanya Kenma untuk memastikan. “Uwoh? Kenma kenal dengan Kak Osamu?” tanya Hinata kembali yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kenma.

Bukan apa, tapi Hinata jarang sekali memanggil orang dengan nama depannya dan lagi, Miya Osamu? Jelas Kenma tau siapa dia. Kenma sudah beberapa kali menangkap basah si abu menatap Hinata saat mereka sedang OSPEK angkatan Hinata dulu. Hinata saja yang tidak peka. Kenma merasa tatapan yang diberikan Osamu kepada Hinata bukanlah tatapan biasa, jadi dia langsung menanyakan soal pria itu kepada Kuroo. Kuroo memberitahu nya soal Osamu dan juga kembarannya kepada Kenma. Ketika ditanya oleh Kuroo kenapa Kenma penasaran kepada si kembar, Kenma hanya menggeleng pelan.

Memang sekarang Kenma jarang melihatnya, karena setau Kenma, Osamu itu jurusan Psikologi yang notabene gedung nya memang agak jauh dari gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Fakultas Teknologi dan Ilmu Komputer dan Kenma tak lagi memperdulikannya. Tapi Kenma benar-benar tak menyangka jika Osamu lah yang berakhir menjadi tetangga baru nya Hinata.

“Ah tidak kenal sih, tapi sepertinya dia cukup terkenal kalau menurut Kuro. Dia punya kembaran, kan kalau tidak salah?” tanya Kenma berpura pura bodoh. “Iya, Kak Osamu punya saudara kembar, eumm namanya.... namanya..... Miya Otsumu kalau tidak salah,” jawab Hinata sambil memegang dagu nya. Kenma menahan tawa, Hinata jelas jelas salah menyebutkan nama si kembar satu lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin Kenma mengoreksi Hinata ketika tadi dia sudah bilang dia tak kenal si kembar. “Keren, kan? Aku penasaran banget sama kembar. Apakah kalau aku mencubit Kak Osamu, saudara kembar nya akan kesakitan juga? Atau mereka bisa bertelepati? Ahh aku benar benar penasaran. Mungkin aku harus bertanya langsung pada Kak Osamu.” Kenma yang mendengar perkataan Hinata langsung berhenti tersenyum. Apa kata Hinata? Dia akan bertanya kepada Osamu? Dengan kata lain Hinata akan semakin dekat dengan Osamu. Kenma tak mau itu terjadi, tapi tak mungkin juga Kenma melarang Hinata dekat dengan orang lain. Pada dasar nya Hinata sendiri memiliki banyak teman, jadi wajar jika teman nya akan terus bertambah. Hinata memiliki kepribadian yang ceria, enak untuk dijadikan teman. Tapi tetap saja, ada rasa cemburu yang tumbuh di lubuk hati Kenma ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Kenma sendiri tau sebenarnya banyak yang mengincar Hinata. Namun jarang Hinata sendiri yang tertarik untuk mendekati orang lain. Kenma biasa nya tidak terlalu khawatir pada manusia manusia yang mengincar Hinata. Kenapa? Ada Kak Suga dan kawan kawan yang siap menjaga Hinata. Tapi sekarang? Rival baru nya muncul, dan sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Kenma bingung. Haruskah dia juga mulai mendekati Hinata agar mereka bisa menjadi lebih dari teman? Tapi Kenma takut, dia tak bisa dekat dengan Hinata lagi jika dia salah langkah. Hinata sangatlah berharga baginya.

Hinata menyadari perubahan raut muka dari Kenma. Kenma terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. “Hey Kenma, jangan melamun, nanti kesambet loh hahahah,” ucap Hinata sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kenma agar tersadar dari lamunan nya. Kenma yang sudah keluar dari lamunan nya kemudian menatap Hinata dan tersenyum, “sudah kuputuskan.” Hinata yang kebingungan lalu bertanya pada Kenma, “memutuskan apa?” Kenma hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata “Shouyou, bukankah kelas mu yang selanjut nya akan dimulai?” Hinata yang tersadar bahwa jam sudah bertengger di angka 12.45 pun cepat cepat membereskan barang barang nya dan berlari menuju kelas nya sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kenma.

“Sudah kuputuskan untuk mendapatkan mu, Shouyou,” Kenma berkata sambil membereskan barang barang nya dan pergi dari sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huaaaa maaf kemarin gak update  
> soalnya Pia lupa rabu itu hari merah yang berarti Pia g masuk kantor  
> File fic ini tersimpan di laptop kantor soal nya /y
> 
> Seperti biasa, makasih banyak buat para pembaca  
> dan juga buat voltagesss, terima kasih banget karena mau mengoreksi kesalahan kesalahan dalam fic ini  
> semoga kamu bisa lbh enjoy baca nya


	6. Si Rubah Kuning (atau mungkin pirang?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa? Rubah nya membelah diri menjadi dua?

Kageyama terlihat berdiri di depan mesin minuman cukup lama. Raut muka nya terkesan mengerikan. Seperti merencanakan pembunuhan seseorang. Tiba-tiba tangan nya terangkat dan menekan tombol di mesin itu. “Wah, lihat siapa ini? Masih pagi saja kau sudah terlihat marah-marah?” datang suara dari belakang Kageyama memecah keheningan yang sedang dinikmati Kageyama. Kageyama hanya menatap dongkol si asal suara dan berkata “Ada urusan apa Kak Miya kesini, ke gedung Fakultas Ekonomi? Kakak kan anak Psikologi.” “Hey Tobio, santai, jangan cemberut terus, nanti kau cepat tua. Aku kesini mau menemui Kak Akagi, mau pinjam laptop. Laptop ku sedang dipakai ‘Samu,” jawab saudara kembar Osamu, Atsumu. Atsumu kemudian berlalu menuju tujuan nya sambil melambaikan tangan ke Kageyama.

Atsumu dan Kageyama kenal satu sama lain dari kegiatan ekskul Voli kampus ini. Tiap akhir pekan, klub Voli kampus ini akan berlatih bersama. Kageyama sempat kesal dengan kakak tingkat nya yang satu ini. Sifat nya buruk. Atsumu pernah tiba-tiba mengatakan Kageyama itu sok baik. Apasih maksud nya? Kageyama kesal tapi dia juga bingung kenapa dia dipanggil begitu. Namun Kageyama tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Atsumu memang cukup jago dalam bermain Voli.

Atsumu terlihat berjalan di koridor fakultas Ekonomi sambil sesekali tersenyum pada gadis gadis yang mencoba menyapa nya. Ya, Atsumu ini memang cukup populer di kalangan perempuan. Kata orang sih dia itu rival nya Oikawa. Meski kembar, Atsumu dan Osamu terlihat berbeda bagi orang yang tak dekat dengan mereka. Atsumu sangat lah mudah bergaul, berisik, dan sering mengekpresikan perasaan nya. Beda dengan Osamu yang terkesan diam, misterius, bahkan mungkin ada yang menganggap Osamu galak. Namun meski begitu, ada juga yang terpesona dengan Osamu.

Atsumu beberapa kali menatap layar ponsel nya untuk memastikan nomor kelas yang dia tuju sudah benar atau belum. Setelah 5 menit mengitari lantai 3, akhirnya Atsumu menemukan kelas yang Akagi beritau padanya. Atsumu membuka pintu dan melihat Akagi seperti sedang mengajari seseorang. Adik tingkat nya mungkin, pikir Atsumu.

“Oh kau sudah datang, sebentar ya,” ucap Akagi ketika menyadari kedatangan Atsumu. Adik kelas Akagi pun ikut menganggkat kepala nya dan menatap wajah Atsumu. “Hai Kak Osamu, Kakak kenal Kak Akagi juga ya? Eh Kak Osamu ganti warna rambut?” tanya si perempuan dengan warna rambut oranye menyala. Sebentar, Osamu katanya? Atsumu terkejut ada yang mengenal kembarannya tapi tak mengenalnya.

“Hahahaha, dia itu bukan Osamu, Shouyou. Dia itu Atsumu, kembarannya Osamu,” Ucap Akagi sambil tertawa. “Eh? Astaga, Maafkan aku!” Ucap Hinata sambil bangun dari tempat ia duduk dan membungkuk. “Tak apa-apa, err..?” “Hinata Shouyou, kak” balas Hinata cepat karena mengerti Atsumu belum tau namanya. “Ah, iya, Tak apa-apa, Shouyou.” Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar Atsumu langsung memanggil nama depannya padahal mereka baru kenal.

“Kamu kok bisa kenal ‘Samu?” Tanya Atsumu penasaran sambil menunggu Akagi menyelesaikan pekerjaan di laptopnya.

“Eh? ‘Samu? Maksud kakak, Kak Osamu?”

“Iya, Osamu.”

“Oh, dia tetangga baru di kos an ku, kak,” jawab Hinata sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya tadi.

Begitu menerima laptop, Atsumu berterima kasih pada Akagi dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya besok. Atsumu kemudian berlari menuju gedung fakultas nya dan mencari-cari keberadaan kembarannya. Ketika menemukan sang target, Atsumu langsung menerjang nya.

“HEY ‘SAMU, KENAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKAN KAU ITU SEKARANG BERTETANGGA DENGAN PEREMPUAN MANIS!” teriak Atsumu menyakiti gendang telinga Osamu. “Kau berisik, ‘Tsumu,” balas Osamu dengan malas. Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang kala itu sedang melintas langsung merasa terpanggil. Wah gosip baru, pikir mereka.

“Kau dengar itu, Hanamaki?” ucap Matsukawa dengan seringaian. “Oh tentu saja, Matsukawa,” balas Hanamaki juga dengan seringaian. Osamu tau detik itu juga, dia dalam masalah dan Atsumu lah penyebab nya.

***

Atsumu sekarang ditawan oleh duo MatsuHana. Osamu? Dia sudah kabur duluan sewaktu ada kesempatan, Atsumu saja yang sial. Dia sudah dipegang erat erat bagai balon oleh Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

“Jadi siapa perempuan manis yang kau maksud, Atsumu?” tanya Hanamaki. Atsumu berusaha pura pura bodoh. “Perempuan apa? Ahahahaha. Kak Makki salah dengar kali.”

Atsumu berusaha semampunya untuk mengelak. “Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kami dengar semua nya,” Ucap Matsukawa sambil berusaha menggelitiki Atsumu. “AHAHAHAHAH KAK AMPUN KAK AHAHAHAHAH IYA IYA KU KASIH TAU AHAHAHAH,” erang Atsumu diselingi tawa penderitaan saat digelitiki oleh Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

Akhirnya Atsumu menceritakan soal bagaimana dia bisa tau Osamu sekarang bisa menjadi tetangga seorang gadis manis. “Jadi siapa nama perempuan manis itu, Atsumu?” tanya Hanamaki. “Hinata Shouyou, kak. Rambut nya oranye, badan nya pen---“ belum selesai Atsumu bicara, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa terlihat berdiri tergesa-gesa sambil menggebrak meja. “Hinata Shouyou? Serius kamu, Atsumu?” tanya Matsukawa memastikan. “Yang pendek? Yang seperti jeruk?” Tambah Hanamaki. Atsumu menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. “Cepat, Matsukawa. Ini berita penting. Ayo!” Ucap Hanamaki sembari menarik pergi Matsukawa. Atsumu hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan dua kakak tingkat nya itu. Ada apa dengan Hinata Shouyou yang menjadi tetangga barunya Osamu? Entahlah, Atsumu akan mencari tau nanti. Sekarang dia sangat lapar.

***

Atsumu berjalan menuju kantin di gedung fakultas hukum. Dia berniat mencari Kita untuk minta ditraktir. Nasib anak kos memang agak menyedihkan, lapar tapi uang tak ada. Saat baru memasuki lobi gedung fakultas hukum, ia malah disambut Oikawa yang terlihat sedang celingak celinguk.

“Ah Atsu-chan, apa kabar?” sapa Oikawa dengan senyum sok tampan nya.

“Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, untuk apa kau disini, kau kan jurusan kedokteran.”

“Kau sendiri kenapa disini,” balas Oikawa pedas.

“Aku sedang mencari Kak Kita,” jawab Atsumu sebal.

“Oh, aku sedang mencari Iwa-chan. Mau ngajak makan bareng. Oiya kamu lihat Makki sama Mattsun? Kamu sejurusan sama mereka kan?” tanya Oikawa sambil masih mencari cari Iwaizumi di kerumunan orang. “Tadi ada bertemu, sih. Tapi mereka udah pergi. Katanya mau menyebarkan berita penting,” Balas Atsumu.

“Hmmm.. gosip apalagi yang mereka dapatkan. Pasti tidak penting. Kau tau apa _‘berita penting’_ apa ini?”

“Oh itu, soal tetangga baru nya Hinata Shouyou.”

Oikawa yang mendengar itu pun langsung membelalakan matanya lalu berlari menjauh sambil berteriak “MAKKI, MATTSUN, KALIAN DIMANA!!!”

Iwaizumi kemudian datang ke lobi. Namun ia tak dapat menemukan Oikawa. “Hah, dia menyuruhku cepat, tapi dia sendiri tidak ada disini. Dasar sampahkawa,” erang Iwaizumi.

“Ah Kak Iwaizumi nyari Oikawa?” Tanya Atsumu yang masih berdiri disana. “Kau memanggil ku Kak tapi tidak dengan si Oikawa hahaha. Iya, kau melihatnya?” tanya Iwaizumi balik. “Tadi dia disini, tapi baru saja lari seperti nya mencari Kak Hanamaki dan Kak Matsukawa.”

“Loh, ada apa?” tanya Iwaizumi kebingungan. “Ada berita penting soal siapa tetangga baru nya Hinata Shouyou,” jawab Atsumu. “Ohalah tentang itu toh, tapi kuliat memang banyak yang penasaran semenjak kabar Hinata dapat tetangga baru. Apalagi katanya itu pria. Bahkan Suga sempat nanyain semua orang yang dia kenal soal ini.”

“Eh memang nya Hinata Shouyou itu populer ya?” Tanya Atsumu kebingungan “iya sih dia manis, tapi aku kok gak tau soal dia ya?”

“Hahaha, iya Hinata itu cukup populer. Sifat nya juga baik. Suga aja sayang banget sama dia. Memang nya siapa sih tetangga baru nya? Aku jadi penasaran hahaha,” Iwaizumi berkata sambil tertawa.

“Aku tau kok, kak,” kata Atsumu. “Eh? Kau tau?” Iwaizumi bertanya. “Iya, tetangga baru nya Hinata Shouyou itu, Osamu. Saudara kembar ku.” Iwaizumi membelalakan matanya. “Oh jadi dia toh. Hmm aku gak gitu kenal dia sih, dia lebih dekat sama Daichi. tapi yah setidaknya tetangga nya bukan kamu,” canda Iwaizumi. “Ih apa sih kak, apa salah ku,” rengek Atsumu. “Jadi kamu ngapain ke sini?” tanya Iwaizumi

“Oh iya, aku mau cari Kak Kita.”

“Dia sudah pulang, Atsumu.”

Mendengar itu, Atsumu rasanya ingin menangis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey heyyy  
> Pia balik lagi dengan chapter terbaru fufufufu  
> maaf agak pendek, mana Atsumu nya ngenes banget lagi :")  
> anyway, makasih banget buat para reader yang sudah baca sampai disini  
> terima kasih juga atas kudos dan komen nya  
> kalau ada yang ingin diperbaiki di fic ini, Pia welcome banget


	7. Suatu Keanehan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si gagak galak itu menyadari sesuatu

Hinata terlihat pucat hari ini. Beberapa temannya sudah menanyakan soal keadaannya, namun hanya dijawab “Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir.” Kageyama memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata. Bahkan saat presentasi tadi, Hinata tidak sesemangat biasanya. Seorang Kageyama, yang bisa dikatakan agak tidak peka pun bisa sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

Saat Hinata melangkah gontai meninggalkan kelas, Kageyama mengikuti nya dari belakang secara diam-diam. Hinata terlihat beberapa kali hampir menabrak tembok dan benda-benda disekitarnya. Kageyama kerap menggumamkan bodoh setiap melihat Hinata yang hampir menabrak sesuatu. “Ah dasar Hinata bodoh, berjalan saja dia tak becus. Dasar bodoh, memang bod----“

Belum selesai Kageyama mencaci Hinata dari jauh, tiba-tiba Hinata terlihat jatuh. Kageyama yang sangat terkejut langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata. “Hei bodoh, bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan tiduran disini,” ucap Kageyama panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Hinata.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari si kecil, Kageyama akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata di punggung nya dan mengantarnya ke poliklinik kampus. Saat Kageyama sudah menaikkan badan Hinata di punggung nya, Kageyama merasakan sesuatu yang menekan punggungnya. Mukanya memerah dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari Hinata. Hinata kembali terjatuh ke tanah, untung saja Kageyama belum berdiri, sehingga Hinata tidak jatuh terlalu jauh. Tapi tetap saja, itu pasti terasa menyakitkan.

Saat Kageyama menjatuhkan Hinata, Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan Hinata jatuh. Yamaguchi sangat terkejut sampai-sampai ia berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju Hinata sambil memukuli kepala nya Kageyama.

“Kageyama, kau gila, ya? Kenapa kau membuang Hinata seperti itu! Dia dari pagi sudah terlihat pucat dan sekarang kau melempar nya? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan nya bagaimana?” Yamaguchi sangat marah dan panik. Tsukishima sebenanya pun terkejut melihat kejadian barusan, tapi ia lebih mementingkan untuk menenangkan Yamaguchi.

“Bu-bukan begitu, tadi aku melihat Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh, jadi aku menghampirinya. Saat kudekati ternyata dia pingsan, jadi aku bermaksud menggendongnya di punggung ku lalu mengantarnya ke poliklinik, ta-tapi saat aku menggendongnya, se-sesuatu.... sesuatu menyentuh punggung ku, aku terkejut, dan tidak sengaja melepas peganganku pada Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud melemparnya!” jelas Kageyama hampir berteriak karena frustasi

Tsukishima mengernyitkan kening dan bertanya, “Sesuatu? Apa?”

“I-itu... ah sudahlah, cepat bawa Hinata ke poliklinik,” Kageyama berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selain bermaksud menyelematkan diri sendiri, Hinata juga perlu pertolongan.

Hinata akhirnya diangkut oleh Tsukishima ke UKS. Tsukishima dapat merasakan bahwa temperatur tubuh Hinata cukup tinggi. Apasih yang dilakukan si cebol sampai-sampai dia berakhir seperti ini. Yamaguchi terlihat sangat khawatir dan Tsukishima tidak suka melihat itu.

Alisa yang tengah membaca saat itu sedikit terlonjak saat Yamaguchi membuka pintu poliklinik sedikit kasar. Dia ingin menegur si pelaku, namun mengurungkan niat setelah melihat wajah pucat Hinata. Alisa lalu memerintahkan Tsukishima untuk membaringkan Hinata dan Alisa mulai memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

“Asam lambung nya naik. Apakah dia akhir akhir ini mengomsumsi kafein secara belebihan?” tanya Alisa. “Iya, dia minum beberapa kaleng kopi dari 2 hari yang lalu karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas untuk dipresentasikan hari ini,” jelas Kageyama dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah di nada bicaranya. Alisa mengangguk mengerti dan meminta mereka semua meninggalkan poliklinik untuk memberi ruang kepada Hinata untuk beristirahat.

Saat keluar dari poliklinik, wajah Kageyama terlihat sangat muram. Tsukishima menyadari ini, tapi mengambil langkah bodo amat dan menggiring Yamaguchi pergi menjauhi Kageyama.

Kageyama lalu terduduk di salah satu bangku yang ada dikoridor. Ia merasa bersalah. Kageyama seharusnya membantu Hinata mengerjakannya, karena itu tugas kelompok mereka bersama, tapi Hinata berakhir mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri karena Kageyama punya urusan lain. Lalu kageyama mengusulkan diri untuk mencetak tugas nya itu. Tapi ketika hari pengumpulan tiba, Kageyama malah lupa, dan Hinata kembali berakhir harus mengerjakan pekerjaan tambahan.

Lalu Kageyama kembali teringat kejadian saat dia mau menggendong Hinata. Ia tau betul apa itu sesuatu yang menyentuh punggung nya. Wajah Kageyama kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu. Jantung nya berdegup kencang. Kageyama kadang lupa, Hinata itu perempuan.

***

Hinata terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya jam tiga sore lewat enam belas menit. Hinata coba mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur nyaman seperti ini. Mungkin 2 hari yang lalu, mungkin 3, entahlah, yang jelas Hinata sudah merasa sangat baikan sekarang.

Hinata tak merasa apa-apa kemarin, tapi pagi ini ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing, mual. Hinata sendiri yakin ia tidak hamil, jadi dia tak begitu menghiraukannya. Hinata berpikir nanti rasa pusing dan mual ini akan hilang dengan sendiri nya.

Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Oh dia sedang di poliklinik. Dia mencoba duduk. Saat berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan sakit di siku dan punggung nya. “Auch,” erang nya sakit.

“Ah kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang, Hinata?” tanya Alisa. Hinata tersenyum kepada Alisa dan menjawab, “Sudah agak baikan. Terima kasih banyak, Kak Alisa, ah tidak Dok Alisa hahaha.”

“Tetap panggil kak pun aku tak masalah, Hinata. Oiya jangan berterima kasih padaku saja. Teman-teman mu lah yang mengantar mu kesini saat kamu pingsan tadi. Yamaguchi, si tinggi dan si muka galak. Aku tak tau nama mereka tapi melihat raut wajahmu, sepertinya kamu sudah tau siapa.”

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tentu ia tau siapa yang dimaksud Alisa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamaguchi, si tiang yang pastinya Tsukishima dan si galak tentunya Kageyama. Hinata membuat catatan mental untuk berterima kasih pada mereka berempat jika Hinata bertemu mereka.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Alisa, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kos nya. Alisa sempat merasa khawatir dan berniat menelpon adik nya, Lev, untuk mengantar Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak dengan alasan tak mau merepotkan Alisa maupun Lev. Toh kos nya dekat.

***

Di perjalanan pulang, ia sempat bertemu dengan Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima. Yamaguchi langsung menyerbu nya dengan pertanyaan tentang keadaannya, tidak lupa diselingi amarah karena Hinata tak dapat menjaga kesehatannya. Hinata hanya tertawa sambil mengutarakan maaf serta rasa terima kasihnya pada mereka berdua. Hinata juga bertanya soal Kageyama pada mereka.

“Ah si raja? Kurang tau juga, tadi saat kami keluar dari poliklinik, kami menuju arah yang berbeda. Dia juga kelihatan murung. Mungkin merasa bersalah karena menjatuhkan mu. Makanya makan jangan banyak-banyak, jadi berat kan. Kamu makan seperti orang yang belum makan 100 hari, tau,” jelas Tsukishima tak lupa di bumbui ejekan kepada Hinata. Padahal Tsukishima sendiri juga menggendong Hinata, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak berat. Ia mulai khawatir, kemana pergi nya semua makanan yang dimakan Hinata. Mungkin Hinata cacingan.

Hinata menendang tulang kering Tsukishima yang dibalas erangan sakit dari korban. “Ah pantas saja punggung ku sakit sekali, ternyata aku dijatuhkan si bodoh itu,” ucap Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Tsukishima yang masih mengelus elus tulang kering nya. “Kau tidak pernah berkaca, hah? Bodoh teriak bodoh,” tambah Tsukishima yang kemudian pergi menjauh karena tak mau tulang kering nya menjadi korban lagi. Yamaguchi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan teman dan pacarnya itu.

***

Kageyama kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia masih memikirkan soal tadi, rasanya dia tak bisa membuang bayangan Hinata dari pikirannya. Daichi dan Tanaka yang duduk diseberang Kageyama pun ikut kebingungan melihat tingkah adik tingkat mereka ini.

“Hei, Kageyama, ada apa kau kesini?” tanya Daichi berusaha memecah keheningan. Kageyama mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Daichi. Setelah beberapa detik menatap Daichi, Kageyama akhirnya angkat suara, “Hinata mengganggu pikiran ku. Dia terus bermunculan di kepala ku.”

Daichi dan Tanaka kemudian menatap satu sama lain. Ah dia ini memang bodoh, pikir mereka berdua. Daichi berdehem pelan, sedangkan Tanaka sedang berusaha menahan tawa. “Jantung ku juga terus berdetak setiap memikirkan si bodoh itu, apakah aku sudah mau mati?” tanya Kageyama serius. Tanaka sudah tak sanggup menahan tawa nya dan berakhir tertawa kencang. Daichi juga tampak sedikit tertawa.

Kageyama mengerutkan muka menatap Tanaka. Tanaka yang sadar sedang di tatap Kageyama pun berkata, “Maaf maaf, hahahaha.” Daichi kembali berdehem untuk menenangkan diri dan berkata, “Kageyama, tenang saja, kau belum akan mati. Untuk masalah mu itu, kami berdua tidak bisa membantu banyak. Kau sendirilah yang harus mencari tau. Tapi kami berdua akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mu.”

“Benar! Semoga beruntung, Kageyama,” ucap Tanaka menyemangati Kageyama. Kageyama masih terlihat bingung namun dia sedikit lega sudah menceritakan masalah nya pada kedua kakak tingkat nya ini. Ditambah Kageyama mendapat semangat dari mereka. Kageyama berharap dia bisa segara memecahkan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

***

Saat sampai dirumah nya, Kageyama langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Rumah Kageyama bisa dikatakan cukup dekat dengan kampus, jadi ia tak perlu menyewa kos. Sesampainya di kamar, kageyama langsung membuka komputer nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pencarian. Dia mengetikkan gejala gejala yang sedang ia alami saat ini di web pencarian itu. Dia lega karena dari jawaban jawaban yang muncul, tidak ada yang mengidentifikasikan bahwa Kageyama mengidap suatu penyakit mengerikan, namun kelegaan nya langsung sirna saat dia mengetahui arti dari gejala gejala yang sedang ia alami, hati nya seperti mencelos.

Kageyama telah jatuh hati pada Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo gengs, tebak apa yang nyentuh punggung Kageyama /woy  
> Anyway makasih banyak sudah membaca sampai disini hohoho  
> jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan komen saja langsung  
> terima kasih juga untuk Kudos dan komen komen nya uwu


	8. Perhatian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pisang itu manis! Tapi kalah manis dengan si jeruk.

Yachi menatap takut orang yang sedang berdiri didepanya saat ini. Kuroo Tetsurou, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester 7. Yachi kenal dengan orang ini melalui Hinata. Mereka sempat berjumpa satu sama lain setiap Hinata mengajak Yachi menemui Kenma.

“Hai, Yachi,” sapa Kuroo.

“Ha-hai, Kak Kuroo,” balas Yachi gugup. Yachi berusaha mengingat-ngingat kembali kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Kuroo yang menyadari kegelisahan Yachi berusaha menenangkannya. “Hei Yachi, tenang. Aku memanggilmu mu bukan karena ada masalah, namun karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,” ucap Kuroo menenangkan Yachi.

“Oh ada apa ya, kak?” tanya Yachi sedikit lega. “Aku melihat Hinata pingsan, apa sekarang dia baik baik saja?” Yachi membelalakan mata mendengar perkataan Kuroo. “APA? HINATA PINGSAN?” Yachi berteriak kencang sampai ditatap orang-orang yang sedang lewat. Kuroo yang terkejut lalu mencoba menenangkan Yachi lagi. “Jadi kamu pun tidak tau, ya? Tadi aku melihat nya dibawa oleh Tsukishima ke poliklinik bersama Yamaguchi dan Kageyama,” terang Kuroo pada Yachi.

Yachi menggeleng, “Tidak, kak. Aku daritadi sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Memang sih, Hinata dari pagi sudah terlihat sangat pucat. Aku juga sudah beberapa kali menyarankan dia untuk pulang saja, tapi dia bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja.”

“Hahaha anak itu memang keras kepala ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih info nya, Yachi,” ucap Kuroo sembari pergi menjauh.

Yachi dengan sigap langsung berlari ke poliklinik untuk menjenguk Hinata, namun sesampainya disana, Hinata ternyata sudah pulang. Yachi memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang keadaan Hinata besok saja.

***

“APA? HINATA PINGSAN?”

Teriakan seorang wanita tertangkap oleh telinga Osamu. Biasanya Osamu akan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan hal yang seperti ini, Osamu bukan tukang gosip seperti Hanamaki ataupun Matsukawa. Tapi ini beda. Rasa penasaran dan juga rasa khawatir yang menguasai Osamu membuat Osamu berakhir menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pilar besar, dengan harapan mereka tak akan pernah menyadari keberadaan Osamu disana.

Saat perempuan kecil berambut pirang itu terlihat sedikit berlari menuju Poliklinik, Osamu juga mengikutinya dengan tidak lupa menjaga jarak. Osamu ingin melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Dia merasa khawatir. Osamu tidak bertemu Hinata pagi ini, kalau saja Osamu melihat betapa pucat nya Hinata pagi ini, Osamu pasti akan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di poliklinik, Osamu hanya disambut oleh Alisa.

“Mencari Hinata juga?” tebak Alisa. Osamu mengangguk. “Hmm seperti biasa, si kecil sangat populer, tapi sayang kau juga terlambat. Dia sudah pulang 20 menit yang lalu,” ucap Alisa sambil tersenyum. Osamu kembali mengangguk dan bertanya, “Kalau boleh tau Hinata sakit apa ya?” “Asam lambung nya naik. Sepertinya dia tak makan teratur dan mengonsumsi kafein dalam jumlah besar,” jelas Alisa. Osamu kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Alisa dan permisi untuk pergi.

***

Osamu yang sudah tak ada kelas dan urusan lagi di kampus memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sesisir pisang, yang menurut halaman web yang Osamu baru kunjungi, baik untuk meredakan asam lambung.

Sesampainya di kos, Osamu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, terdengar suara Hinata dari dalam berteriak, “Sebentar.”

Saat pintu dibuka, Osamu dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang lesu. “Ah, Halo, Kak Osamu. Ada perlu apa?” tanya Hinata kebingungan melihat Osamu berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Osamu kemudian menunjukkan sesisir pisang yang dibelinya tadi dan berkata, “Kudengar kamu pingsan karena asam lambung tadi. Menurut website yang ku kunjungi tadi, pisang bagus untuk kondisi mu sekarang.”

Hinata diam beberapa saat lalu tawanya terdengar. “Ahahahaha, astaga Kak Osamu. Bagus sih bagus, tapi bagaimana aku menghabiskan pisang sebanyak itu. Mungkin di hari biasa bisa, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar kehilangan selera makan. Gimana kalau Kak Osamu nemenin aku makan pisang nya? Bentar ya kak, aku beres-beres kamar dulu, sebentar aja. Kakak tunggu di ruang tamu aja dulu.”

Osamu mengangguk mengerti dan bergerak menuju ruang tamu. Dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi karena keheningan yang ia sedang rasakan benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata terlihat keluar sambil memakai jaket. Jaket kebesaran itu membalut tubuh kecil Hinata, dan membuat manis nya seorang Hinata Shouyou bertambah.

Hinata lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang sedang diduduki Osamu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Osamu saat melihat Hinata tidak duduk disamping nya. Hinata lalu terlihat memakan pisang sambil menatap ke layar televisi. Osamu memperhatikan Hinata secara diam diam.

“Eum? Ada apa ya, kak?” Ucap Hinata saat menyadari diri nya sedang ditatap oleh Osamu. Osamu yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama menatap Hinata pun hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon. “Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,” kata Osamu.

“Ah iya, beberapa hari lalu aku ketemu loh sama kembaran Kakak,” ucap Hinata.

“Oh ya? Jadi kau sudah bertemu Atsumu?” tanya Osamu sambil mengambil pisang. Sebenarnya Osamu lebih kurang sudah tau kalau Atsumu sudah bertemu Hinata saat Atsumu tiba-tiba masuk kelas sambil berteriak mengenai tetangga baru Osamu.

“Iya! Wah kalian berdua benar-benar mirip. Pertamanya aku mengira itu kakak. Aku bahkan sempat bertanya apakah kakak mengganti warna rambut hahahaha.” “Tidak, kami tidak mirip sama sekali,” balas Osamu sambil tersenyum.

Meski tidak suka disamakan dengan Atsumu, Osamu tidak bisa marah pada Hinata, malah ia senang melihat Hinata tertawa lagi. Murung benar-benar tidak cocok dengan si kecil.

Osamu dan Hinata lanjut mengobrol soal hari-hari mereka yang kemudian diinterupsi oleh suara ponsel Hinata yang berdering. Hinata lalu permisi kepada Osamu untuk mengangkat panggilan di kamar nya.

***

Kenma terlihat agak emosi. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang sangat berkonsentrasi tadi saat tiba-tiba Kuroo datang dan memecah konsentrasi nya.

“Jadi ada apa, Kuroo?” tanya Kenma.

“Si Kecil tadi pingsan,” Ucap Kuroo tanpa basa-basi. Kenma yang mendengar itu sontak menatap Kuroo. “Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda, Kuroo.” Kuroo lalu berkata, “Tidak, Kenma. Aku serius. Tadi aku melihat sendiri dia di angkut oleh Tsukishima ke poliklinik. Aku kurang tau sih kenapa dia pingsan. Saat kutanya pada Yachi, dia juga baru tau Hinata pingsan.”

Kenma mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kuroo atas informasinya. Kenma langsung meraih ponsel nya dan menghubungi Hinata.

_“Halo, Kenma?”_ terdengar suara dari seberang

“Hai, Shouyou. Aku dengar kamu pingsan? Apa kamu sudah baik-baik saja? Perlu kubawakan sesuatu?”

_ “Ah, iya. Tapi jangan khawatir Kenma, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kamu juga tak perlu membawakan ku apa-apa, Kak Osamu sudah membelikan pisang untuk ku hahaha. Ada-ada saja dia memang.” _

Kenma merasakan amarah nya sedikit meningkat saat mendengar nama Osamu.

“Apa aku perlu kesana, Shouyou?”

_ “Tak usah repot-repot, Kenma. Begini saja, besok pagi aku akan menemui mu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana?” _

Kenma akhirnya pasrah dan menyetujui tawaran Hinata. “Baiklah, tapi kamu harus berjanji bahwa hal seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi. Jagalah kesehatan mu, Shouyou.”

_ “Baik, Bunda Kenma hahahaha. Sampai jumpa besok.” _

Kenma lalu menatap ponsel nya sambil menghela napas dan berharap bahwa Hinata memang baik-baik saja.

***

Keesokan paginya, Hinata benar-benar menepati janjinya dan pergi menemui Kenma di ruang kelas Kenma. Selain bertemu dengan Kenma, Hinata juga menemukan Kuroo disana.

“Dosen untuk kelas hari ini mendadak tidak hadir, aku malas di kelas. Oika’a berisik sekali,” jelas Kuroo saat melihat tatapan penuh tanya dari Hinata.

Hinata tertawa mendengar itu dan berkata, “Kak Oikawa tidak pernah berubah ya. Heran Kak Iwaizumi tahan banget sama dia. Tapi Kak Oikawa gak jahat-jahat amat sih, kadang agak nyeremin aja. Nyebelin juga.”

“Dia mencari-cari mu juga,” kata Kuroo kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Kuroo. “Aku? Kenapa? Seingat ku, aku gak ada utang ke kak Oikawa deh. Punya nya utang ke Tsukishima.”

“Idih Tsukki ngasih kamu utang? Kok pas aku mau minjem kagak dikasih,” gerutu Kuroo. “Ah btw bukan dicariin karena utang, astaga. Mau nanya soal tetangga baru mu.”

“Nanya soal Kak Osamu? Ngapain?” tanya Hinata polos.

Kuroo membelalakan mata mendengar nama itu. Kenma dengan sigap mengganti topik pembicaraan.

“Kamu yakin sudah baik baik saja, Shouyou?”

“Tenang saja, Kenma. Lihat aku sudah sehat!” ucap Hinata sambil berputar putar didepan Kenma

“Sebentar, sebentar,” Kuroo menginterupsi percakapan mereka, “Osamu yang kamu maksud itu, Miya Osamu?”

Kenma benar-benar sebal sekarang. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Osamu.

“Iya, benar Kak. Kakak kenal Kak Osamu?” tanya Hinata ke Kuroo. “Lebih tau Atsumu sih, Osamu nya... gimana ya nyebut nya... kek pendiam gitu? Seperti ada vibe agak susah di ajak ngomong, seram gitu,” balas Kuroo.

“Eh iyakah? Kak Osamu baik kok. Semalam aja aku dibeliin pisang. Malah menurutku Kak Atsumu lebih seram. Entah kenapa liat Kak Atsumu membuatku sedikit teringat sama Kageyama atau Kak Oikawa.”

“Kamu mirip monyet kali. Makanya dibeliin pisang,” ejek Kuroo yang dibalas pukulan ringan ke lengan Kuroo oleh Hinata. Hinata lalu menatap Kenma dan berkata, “Kenma tak usah khawatir. Serius, aku udah baikan kok. Nanti kita main game bareng deh sebagai ucapan maaf karena bikin Kenma khawatir.”

Kenma lalu tersenyum dan berkata, “Janji ya, Shouyou.” Hinata mengangguk. “Eh ajak aku juga dong,” rengek Kuroo. “Gak boleh, kak Kuroo kan udah semester 7, pasti sibuk. Semangat ya kak,” ejek Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidah. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaa chapter selanjut nya is here hohoho  
> seperti biasa mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, pemberi kudos, dan pemberi komen.   
> jika ada yang mau kasih masuka, boleh banget, komen aja langsung   
> kalau mau ngobrol ngobrol pun bisa langsung ke twitter Pia aja : @samushou_25  
> see you~~~


	9. Si Bodoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumpah, kebodohannya sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Yamaguchi terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Dia terus-terusan tersenyum dengan manis. Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan temannya itu penasaran, apa sih yang dibaca gadis itu di layar ponsel nya sampai-sampai senyumnya tidak kunjung luntur. “Yamaguchi, kamu sedang baca apa?” tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan Yamaguchi. “Ah, tidak kok, Hinata,” balas Yamaguchi malu-malu. “Biar kutebak, pesan dari Tsukishima?” tebak Hinata dengan seringaian. Pipi Yamaguchi langsung memerah. Hinata tersenyum menang dan berkata, “Hahahaha bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?” tanya Hinata. Yamaguchi tersenyum dan menceritakan perkembangan hubungannya akhir-akhir ini dengan Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima sudah kenal sejak kecil. Tapi mereka baru mulai menjalin hubungan 5 bulan yang lalu. Itu pun berkat bantuan Hinata mereka akhirnya bisa bersama, makanya Yamaguchi sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Hinata. Meski Hinata lebih tua beberapa bulan, Yamaguchi selalu menganggapnya adik nya sendiri. Hinata sendiri juga menganggap Yamaguchi seperti kakak nya sendiri.

Ditengah pembicaraan Yamaguchi dan Hinata, Kageyama tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Hinata. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa menatap heran Kageyama yang notabene nya tidak pernah duduk dekat mereka kalau sedang diluar kelas. Hinata bahkan yakin bahwa Kageyama sebenarnya tidak punya teman dengan muka galak nya itu.

“Eum, ada apa ya Kageyama? Tumben kamu gabung sama kami,” tanya Yamaguchi hati-hati. Ia tak mau terkesan bahwa dia mengusir Kageyama.

“I-itu, aku ma-mau tanya soal kelas untuk besok. Ada tugas?” tanya Kageyama dengan terbata. Sebenarnya Kageyama menghampiri Yamaguchi dan Hinata karena dia sedang ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan waktu itu. Seorang Kageyama? Jatuh hati pada Hinata yang berisik dan bodoh? Tidak mungkin, racau nya dalam hati.

Yamaguchi hanya bisa melongo melihat Kageyama. “Tidak ada tugas sih,” Yamaguchi memberitahu Kageyama. Hinata sendiri yang masih menatap curiga ke arah Kageyama lalu buka suara, “Hei, Kageyama. Kau tidak merencanakan apa-apa kan?” Kageyama dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, “Tidak! Jangan sembarang menuduh, bodoh!”

Hinata hanya mengernyitkan kening melihat tingkah Kageyama dan memilih mengabaikan nya lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponsel nya dan terlihat seperti mengetikkan sesuatu. Kageyama lalu memperhatikan Hinata. “Hei, Kageyama, kalau aku ada salah atau apa, katakan dong. Kau tidak perlu melototi aku seperti itu,” kata Hinata kesal karena sadar dia sedang di perhatikan, atau lebih tepat nya dipelototi oleh Kageyama. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Kageyama hanya bisa memalingkan pandangan nya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yamaguchi dan Hinata yang makin kebingungan melihat tingkah Kageyama hari ini.

“Dia salah makan apa sih?” ucap Hinata kesal. “Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, Hinata. Sudah-sudah, kamu jangan cari masalah sama dia dulu,” ucap Yamaguchi berusaha menenangkan Hinata. “Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan,” datang suara dari balik mereka.

“Tsukki!!” teriak Yamaguchi kegirangan.

“Diam, Yamaguchi,” ucap Tsukisima datar.

“Maaf, Tsukki,” balas Yamaguchi dengan cekikikan.

“Oh? Apakah ini pertanda aku harus pergi?” tanya Hinata jail. “Eh kenapa, Hinata?” tanya Yamaguchi. “Apalah Shouyou ini. Hanya bisa menjadi obat nyamuk bakar diantara dua sejoli yang bermesraan,” ucap Hinata dengan gerakan yang dramatis. Yamaguchi kembali merona, Tsukishima mendengus geli dan berkata, “Gak usah sok dramatis, boncel.” “Diam kau, tiang listrik,” balas Hinata dengan tawa. Hinata tau jelas Tsukishima tidak bermaksud buruk dengan hinaan nya, makanya Hinata bisa santai saja menanggapi yang barusan.

“Kamu sedang tidak ada kelas, Tsukki?” tanya Yamaguchi sambil menyodorkan minuman ke Tsukishima. “Untuk sekarang tidak, tapi jam 3 sore nanti ada,” balas Tsukishima sambil meminum dari gelas minuman yang masih dipegang oleh Yamaguchi. “Terus, Pacaran terus,” sindir Hinata. “Jomblo memang kerjaan nya sirik aja,” balas Tsukishima dengan seringaian. “Iya deh, iya. Apalah Shouyou gak laku-laku hahahaha.”

Tsukishima hanya menatap Hinata dengan datar. Tidak laku katanya? Sebodoh apa sih anak ini, pikir Tsukishima. Tsukishima tau betul betapa populer nya Hinata, mungkin tidak sebanding dengan Kak Shimizu, tapi tetap saja, Hinata itu banyak didekati laki-laki dari universitas ini. Yah mungkin saja kebodohan Hinata memang sudah tak tertolong lagi.

“Bukan begitu, Hinata. Mungkin kamu belum menemukan orang yang tepat,” Yamaguchi berusaha menghibur Hinata. “Tak usah khawatir, Yamaguchi. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak sedang ingin menjalin hubungan. Aku hanya bercanda. Habis kalian mesra sekali. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menjahili kalian hahaha.” Yamaguchi pun ikut tertawa.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba Hinata terlihat menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Kenma! Disini!” teriak Hinata tepat setelah menemukan keberadaan Kenma. “Eh jadi dari tadi kamu celingak celinguk nyari Kenma toh,” ucap Yamaguchi setelah mengerti tingkah Hinata barusan. “Iya tadi dia nge-chat aku. Tanya habis ini masih ada kelas gak. Kalau gak ada, Kenma mau ngajak jalan. Kuiyain aja deh, capek Shouyou jadi obat nyamuk hahaha.”

“Ah, Shouyou. Sudah siap?” tanya Kenma saat mendekati tempat Hinata sedang berada sambil sedikit mengangguk saat melihat Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. “Ah sudah kok, Kenma. Loh, Kak Kuroo dimana?” tanya Hinata mencari keberadaan Kuroo. “Dia sedang sibuk. Kita berdua saja tak apa-apa, kan?” tanya Kenma. “Tak apa sih. Yaudah, ayo kita beri waktu buat para burung dimabuk cinta ini hahaha,” ucap Hinata sambil tertawa.

“bye, Yamaguchi, bye, tiang listrik.”

“Bye-bye, Hinata.”

“Bye-bye, cebol.”

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar itu dan berjalan menjauh. Tsukishima menatap punggung Hinata dan Kenma yang semakin menjauh, lalu ia mengambil ponsel nya dan mengirim pesan kepada Kuroo

_‘Kak Kuroo sedang sibuk?’_

_‘Tidak kok. Ada apa Tsukki?’_

_‘Tidak. Hanya bertanya.’_

_‘Kau merindukan ku?’_

Tsukishima tidak sudi lagi membalas pesan menjijikan kakak tingkat nya itu. Lagipula dia sudah mendapat jawaban dari hal yang ia cari. Kenma berbohong soal Kuroo yang sedang sibuk.

“Ah jadi dia mulai serius ya,” ucap Tsukishima tiba-tiba yang membuat Yamaguchi kebingungan. “Apanya?” tanya Yamaguchi. “Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi juga,” ajak Tsukishima.

***

Kuroo menatap ponsel nya. Dia sebenarnya kebingungan kenapa Tsukishima tiba-tiba mengirimi nya pesan. “Kuroo-chan, jangan melamun, nanti kesambet setan loh,” ujar Oikawa. “Iya, kamu setannya,” balas Kuroo singkat. “Ih enak aja,” protes Oikawa.

“Ahhhhh Bosen banget tau gak. Dosen nya gak hadir kok gak bilang-bilang sih. Tau gini aku mending nyari Kiyoko-chan aja,” kata Oikawa sambil memainkan ponsel nya. “Tanaka yang bisa dibilang dekat sama Shimizu aja masih sering diabaikan, apalagi kamu yang pernah kedapetan meluk Hinata sembarangan. Serius kamu itu beruntung banget yang nampak kamu meluk Hinata itu Shimizu. Klo Suga yang nampak, udah tinggal nama kamu mah,” ucap Kuroo sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

“Habisnya si Kecil imut banget, aku gak tahan tau! Bener-bener pengen ku bawa pulang pake karung fufufufu,” ucap Oikawa dengan muka yang aneh. “Halo polisi? Saya Kuroo ingin melaporkan setan jahanam yang bermaksud menculik teman saya,” ucap Kuroo bercanda sambil pura-pura menelepon. “AHHHH KUROO-CHAN JANGAN TEGA DONG,” rengek Oikawa.

“Ah iya Kuroo-chan udah tau siapa tetangga baru nya si kecil? Makki sama Matsun bilang tetangga baru nya itu saudara kembar Atsu-chan, Osamu,” jelas Oikawa ke Kuroo. “Iya aku sudah dengar kok,” jawab Kuroo. “Eh? Dari Makki sama Matsun? Dan kamu percaya sama mereka?” tanya Oikawa. “Aku denger sendiri dari Hinata kok. Memang Osamu tetangga baru nya.”

“Ih Kuroo-chan kok ketemu Chibi-chan gak ngajak-ngajak,” cibir Oikawa.

“Gak, ntar dirajam sama emak-emak nya Hinata gegara bawa-bawa setan ketemu malaikat mereka,” ejek Kuroo. Oikawa hanya memasang muka kesal mendengar pernyataan Kuroo itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong Osamu orang nya gimana sih? Jarang nampak dia, sering nya ketemu sama Atsu-chan. Enak ya dia, bisa deket banget sama Chibi-chan,” ujar Oikawa iri.

“Wah aku pun gak gitu kenal Osamu, Atsumu aja aku cuma tau tau gitu. Tapi katanya Daichi deket sama Osamu. Nanti aku coba tanya-tanya ke Daichi deh. Si Kenma pun pernah nanyain soal Osamu sih, tapi aku cuma bisa kasih tau tentang Atsumu Osamu yang orang banyak memang udah pada tau. Seperti, mereka kembar, jurusan psikologi, anak ayam nya Kita Shinsuke, gemar berantem,” jelas Kuroo ke Oikawa.

“Eh? Ken-chan tumben mau nanyain soal orang lain,” Oikawa sedikit memiringkan kepala kebingungan. “Iyakan? Pertamanya aku juga heran, terus pas kutanya kenapa dia penasaran, dia cuma geleng geleng. Tapi kek nya ada hubungan sama Hinata,” kata Kuroo sambil membereskan barang-barang nya sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi. “Hah? Hubungan sama Chibi-chan? Apa? Eh Kuroo-chan jangan ninggalin aku dong,” rengek Oikawa saat melihat Kuroo meninggalkannya tanpa berpaling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hampir lupa update astagaaaa  
> btw minggu depan kek nya Pia g bisa update huhuhu  
> ud libur wwww /y
> 
> seperti biasa terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca, pemberi komentar dan pemberi Kudos  
> jika ada saran/kritik, bisa langsung dikomen  
> atau kalau mau ngobrol ngobrol bisa ke twitter ku : @samushou_25
> 
> see you next chapter!!!


	10. Rencana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wah lihat, kucing berambut perak itu tampak seperti tiang listrik.

Alisa menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. “Tumben kamu ke sini,” tanya Alisa masih memperhatikan Lev. “Menurut kakak, apakah Kak Yaku membenci ku?” tanya Lev dengan wajah murung. Alisa mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan adik laki-laki nya. “Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu, Lev?” tanya Alisa balik. “Dia terlihat kesal tiap aku menghampiri nya,” jawab Lev masih dengan wajah murung nya.

Alisa hanya bisa tersenyum kasihan menatap Lev. Salah nya sendiri terus-terusan  menyinggung soal tinggi dari Mahasiswi jurusan kesehatan masyarakat Semester 7 itu. Topik yang tabu untuk dibicarakan kepada gadis itu.

Lev terdengar kembali mendesah. “Kamu suka sama Yaku?” tanya Alisa dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah cantik nya. Muka Lev langsung terlihat memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak perempuannya itu. “A-aku ti-tidak... a-aku... ah aku tak tau, kak. Setiap bersama Kak Yaku, aku merasa nyaman. Sejujur nya aku bahkan merasa berterima kasih pada Kak Kuroo yang sudah memperkenalkan kami. Tapi kerja ku hanya membuat Kak Yaku marah-marah.”

“Kalau begitu ubah sikap mu, bersikap baiklah pada Yaku,” ucap Alisa dan tersenyum. Lev mengangguk dan pergi berlalu. Alisa hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepala melihat kelakuan adik nya itu.

Lev yang sudah tak ada kelas lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Kuroo. Dia ingin meminta saran dari senior nya itu. Ditengah perjalanan dia berjumpa dengan Hinata. “Hei Hinata,” panggil Lev. Hinata yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan kepala. “Oh Hai, Lev. Ada apa kau ke gedung fakultas kedokteran?” tanya Hinata. “Aku mau menemui kak Kuroo. Aku mau meminta saran, kalau kamu?” tanya Lev balik. “Ah aku ada urusan dengan Kak Shimizu,” jawab Hinata. “Ah iya, Jurusan keperawatan di gedung ini juga,” ucap Lev sambil mengangguk.

“Memangnya kamu mau minta saran apa sama Kak Kuroo? Yakin gak mau minta sama Kak Daichi atau Kak Kita aja?” tanya Hinata yang meragukan Kuroo. “Eum bagaimana ya, aku kurang dekat dengan mereka. Ngerasa gak enak hahahaha,” ucap Lev sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal. “Kan ada aku hahaha, tapi kalau kamu mau menemui kak Kuroo dulu boleh, aku temani. Nanti kita langsung cari Kak Daichi. Mumpung tadi ku dengar dia sedang tidak ada kelas. Eh tapi kamu temenin aku dulu, mau nganterin barang ke Kak Shimizu.” “Siap, Hinata!”

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan nya dengan Shimizu, Hinata dan Lev langsung menuju kelas Kuroo. Sesampainya disana, mereka masih harus menunggu sebentar karena proses mengajar masih berlangsung di kelas itu.

Saat dosen yang sedang memberi kuliah di kelas itu keluar, Lev langsung berlari masuk kedalam kelas diikuti Hinata dibelakang nya.

“Ayyy Chibi-chan!” teriak Oikawa saat melihat Hinata. Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Oikawa.

“Hei ada apa kalian berdua kemari?” tanya Kuroo. “Begini, Kak Kuroo, Aku mau minta saran,” ujar Lev. “Saran? Saran apa?” tanya Kuroo lagi. “A-aku mau menarik perhatian Kak Yaku,” ucap Lev terbata. Sontak saja Hinata, Oikawa dan Kuroo terdiam dan menatap Lev. “Hah? Perhatian? Perasaan situ bikin dia marah terus deh? Bukan nya itu udah diperhatiin?” tanya Oikawa bertubi tubi.

“Bu-bukan, maksud ku itu.. anu... gimana ya cara jelasin nya,” Lev kebingungan. “Kamu suka sama Yaku?” tebak Kuroo yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Lev. Wajah Lev memerah, Hinata sampai ingin sekali memotret nya dan digunakan untuk mengancam Lev di masa depan. Sayang, ponsel Hinata sudah kehabisan daya.

“Gini aja, aku ada ide,” ujar Kuroo dengan seringaian. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. “Ide apa, Kak?” tanya Lev senang. “Gimana kalau kamu pura-pura pacaran sama Hinata? Lalu kita liat reaksi dari Yaku,” ucap Kuroo. “Apaansih, Kak. Kok jadi aku?” tanya Hinata kesal. “Iya kok jadi Chibi-chan, mending Chibi-chan pacaran sama aku,” protes Oikawa yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata.

“Tenang dulu, kan cuma pura-pura, toh Hinata kan gak lagi pacaran sama siapa-siapa, kan? Jadi gak ada masalah,” Kuroo berusaha menenangkan Hinata, karena kalau saja ada salah langkah, dan Suga mendengar hal ini, Kuroo yakin dia akan dihabisi oleh Suga. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus begini, tapi kumohon Hinata, bantu aku,” Lev berusaha memohon kepada Hinata. Hinata sendiri terlihat menimbang nimbang. “Aku traktir selama sebulan deh,” rayu Lev lagi. Hinata menghela napas. “Baiklah, tapi kita pura-pura paling lama hanya seminggu ya,” Hinata menyerah.

“Yay, makasih Hinata. Makasih juga kak Kuroo,” ucap Lev senang. Kuroo hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, “Ini akan jadi menarik, hmm?”

***

Rencana mereka pun dimulai, Lev menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menemui Yaku. Serius, Hinata benar-benar ragu dengan rencana ini, dia makan apa sih sampe bisa sial begini. Niat nya baik padahal, menemani Lev mencari saran, eh malah dia ikutan rencana yang menurutnya gak bener.

“Kak Yaku,” panggil Lev saat melihat Yaku. Yaku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Lev heran. “Ada apa?” tanya Yaku. “Aku dan Hinata sekarang pacaran!” ujar Lev. Yaku terdiam menatap Lev. Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Yaku buka suara, “Eh... oh... eum... selamat?” Yaku sendiri bingung, kenapa dia merasa gelisah mendengar itu, tapi tak ia tunjukan di wajah nya. Melihat reaksi Yaku, Lev sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Tak mereka bertiga sadari, ada lagi 2 pasang telinga yang mendengar pengakuan Lev barusan dan itu merupakan awal dari bencana yang akan sangat memusingkan Hinata.

***

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa kala itu bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Suna di gedung fakultas nya, Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat. Tapi tak pernah mereka sangka mereka akan mendapatkan berita kontroversial lainnya. Memang dewa gosip selalu mengikuti kita ya, pikir mereka.

Begitu mendengar deklarasi hubungan (palsu) nya Lev dan Hinata, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa pun mulai menyebarkan berita ini. Nishinoya yang mendengar berita ini langsung lari mencari keberadaan si jingga untuk meminta klarifikasi. Heran, ini udah kek acara infotaimen.

Begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Nishinoya langsung menerjang Hinata. “KAMU UDAH PUNYA PACAR KOK GAK BILANG-BILANG SIH, SHOU!” teriak Nishinoya mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata yang panik berusaha menutup mulutnya Nishinoya, tapi usaha Hinata sepertinya sia-sia karena saat itu sedang banyak orang dan beberapa dari mereka seperti sedang saling berbisik. Hinata makin pusing.

Setelah menenangkan Nishinoya, Hinata kemudian menceritakan rencana Kuroo kepada Nishinoya. Si lawan bicara mengangguk paham sambil ber ‘ _oh’_ ria.

“Ah begitu toh, yah kukira bisa minta pajak jadian sama kamu, tapi aku juga mau bantuin nih. Aku sih yakin ya kalau Kak Yaku itu juga ada perasaan ke tiang listrik. Aku kan lumayan dekat juga sama Kak Yaku,” ujar Nishinoya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, ia benar-benar pasrah, kenapa juga dia harus terjebak masalah ini.

***

Sugawara mendengar kabar itu dari salah satu adik tingkat nya. Saat itu Suga sedang duduk-duduk di bangku koridor ketika salah seorang adik tingkat nya datang menhampiri dan memberi tau soal kabar Hinata sudah punya pacar.

“Apa? Gimana? Gak mungkin!” Suga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hinata tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda tanda dia suka sama orang kok, tiba-tiba dah jadi pacar orang. Lagian kalau emang Hinata sudah punya pacar, pasti Hinata akan bilang sama dia, kan?

“Iya loh, kak. Aku tadi denger sendiri dari Kak Matsukawa dan ada denger Nishinoya teriak kenceng tentang di koridor deket pendopo, ada Hinata nya juga, memang gak dijawab Hinata sih, juga aku gak tau siapa pacar Hinata. Intinya aku Cuma mau kasih info ke kakak sebagai sesama member Hinata Protection Squad, kak,” jelas adik tingkat Sugawara. Suga berterima kasih atas info yang diberikan, lalu pergi menuju kelas nya yang akan segera dimulai, setelah itu dia akan mencari Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy Pia balik lagi  
> hngg Pia tetiba sakit pas hari senin  
> kenapa dari sekian banyak hari, harus sakit di hari masuk kerja  
> hari ini ud agak mendingan sih  
> semangat bekerja demi menafkahi anak /g
> 
> anyway Pia gak yakin bisa update minggu depan //y  
> tapi Pia usahakan update  
> also Pia juga lagi nulis fic OsaHina b.indo yang lain hshshs  
> bentar lagi siap hshshs
> 
> Last but not least, terima kasih kepada para pembaca, pemberi kudos, pemberi komen!  
> sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	11. Bencana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mengapa masalahnya jadi begini?

Cuaca hari ini bagus, bagus sekali malah. Osamu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor yang terletak di lantai 3 gedung fakultas Agroteknologi. Kemarin, Osamu meminta sedikit waktu dari Daichi untuk menemuinya. Osamu ingin bertanya beberapa hal.

Daichi kemudian datang sambil menenteng beberapa folder. “Hei, Osamu, kamu menunggu lama?” tanya Daichi sambil meletakkan barang-barang nya dan duduk dekat Osamu. “Tidak kok, Kak. Habis bimbingan ya, kak?” tanya Osamu memperhatikan folder-folder yang dibawa Daichi. “Iya, jadi ada apa kamu minta waktu ku, Osamu?”

Osamu terdiam, memikirkan kata yang tepat. Dia takut salah bicara. Begini-begini dia hormat sama Daichi, loh. “Eum, anu kak, kakak jangan marah ya, itu... aku mau nanya-nanya soal Hinata,” ujar Osamu dengan gelisah.

“Ah, begitu, kudengar kamu ya yang sekarang jadi tetangga baru Kosnya Hinata? Suga ada cerita haha. Gak lah, ngapain marah. Toh aku kenal kamu, mau deketin Hinata ya? Ahaha, oke oke ajasih, jadi mau tanya apa?”

Osamu akhirnya menanyakan beberapa hal dasar soal Hinata, seperti dia sebenarnya dari kota mana, ultah nya, makanan fav nya. Daichi dengan senang hati menjawab nya, lalu bertanya, “Jadi sejak kapan nih suka sama Hinata?”

“E-eh..? Eum aku gak yakin sih kak kapan aku mulai suka sama dia, cuman pas ospek nampak dia, tingkah nya bikin aku merhatiin dia mulu. Jarang ketemu sih, kan beda jurusan. Eh entah dapat rejeki apa malah satu kosan sama dia,” terang Osamu pada Daichi.

“Wah ahahaha, tapi kamu harus tau nih, Hinata itu banyak yang mau deketin. Terus bukan itu aja halangan nya. Kamu tau HPS?” tanya Daichi ke Osamu. Osamu hanya menggeleng. “Itu _‘Hinata Protection Squad’_ ahaha. Grup pelindung Hinata dari cowo cowo aneh buatan Suga. Klo kamu bisa dipercaya Suga, pasti lebih gampang deh deketin Hinata. Aku gak bisa bantu banyak sih, tapi ya aku doain yang terbaik deh buat kamu,” ucap Daichi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Osamu pergi, Daichi hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian beberaoa hari lalu dimana Kageyama yang kebingungan soal perasaannya sendiri. Hinata benar-benar membuat banyak orang jatuh hati rupanya.

“Daichi!!!!”

Daichi terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Suga. “Eh? Ada apa, Suga?” tanya nya kebingungan.

“Hinata katanya udah punya pacar!”

Apa lagi ini, pikir Daichi dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya.

 

***

“Jadi kamu udah nanya ke Hinata nya langsung?” tanya Daichi ketika Suga sudah selesai menceritakannya apa saja yang sudah ia dengar. “Belum, aku daritadi cari Hinata gak ketemu, teleponnya gak diangkat,” balas Suga dengan wajah muram.

“Mungkin dia lagi ada kelas,” ujar Daichi bermaksud menghibur Suga.

“Mungkin.... tapi gak mungkin lah Hinata gak cerita ke aku kalau dia udah punya pacar. Dia itu rajin curhat sama aku, tapi belum pernah sekali pun aku dengar dia cerita tentang cowo apalagi asmara.”

Daichi pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan berpikir akan cukup banyak hati yang patah kalau mendengar berita ini.

Di sisi lain, Kenma pun sudah mendengar berita ini, dia gak sengaja ketemu sama Matsukawa dan Hanamaki.

“Ah kamu Kozume Kenma, kan? Temen nya Hinata,” tanya Hanamaki saat melihat Kenma. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan berkata, “Ada apa ya?” “Kami mau tanya-tanya soal Hinata dan Haiba Lev,” ucap Matsukawa. “Kenapa dengan mereka?” tanya Kenma balik. “Oh kamu belum tau? Itu mereka pacaran,” jawab Hanamaki. Kenma yang mendengar itu dengan sigap langsung pergi mencari keberadaan si tiang listrik dan meninggalkan duo HanaMatsu.

 

***

 

Keesokan paginya Hinata langsung dihadang oleh Suga didepan kelas nya. Hinata yang kebingungan hanya bisa bertanya, “Eh, kak Suga? Seingat ku hari Selasa kakak gak ada kelas.”

“Iya, memang gak ada, tapi aku mau bicara sama kamu, Hinata. Kamu kelas nya selesai jam berapa?” tanya Suga.

“Eum, ini sebentar aja kok kak, cuma mau ngumpul tugas,” balas Hinata.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Suga, mereka duduk dan menunggu Dosen Hinata untuk datang. Yamaguchi dan Kageyama pun terlihat memasuki ruangan dan duduk dekat Hinata. Mereka cukup heran melihat Suga disana.

“Oh hai Kak Suga, ada apa ya?” tanya Yamaguchi.

Ketika Suga hendak membuka mulut, Dosen yang Hinata dan teman sekelasnya tunggu memasuki ruangan. Beliau meminta untuk mengumpulkan tugas tugasnya.

Setelah selesai, sang Dosen meninggalkan ruangan kelas diikuti beberapa mahasiswa mahasiswi lainnya. Di kelas sekarang hanya tersisa Hinata, Sugawara, Yamaguchi dan Kageyama.

“Jadi tadi Kak Suga mau bicara apa?” tanya Hinata

“Aku dengar kamu udah punya pacar ya, Hinata?” tanya Suga tanpa basa-basi.

Kageyama tersedak dan Yamaguchi melongo mendengarnya. Apa? Pacar? Jelas-jelas baru-baru ini Hinata bilang tidak tertarik pada masalah asmara.

“KOK GAK BILANG SIH HIN,” jerit Yamaguchi.

“Be-bentar dulu, dengerin dulu,” ucap Hinata pasrah dengan helaan napas.

Hinata kemudian menjelaskan semua ke mereka tentang rencana yang Kuroo sarankan kepada Lev.

“Gila, siap siap aja si Kuroo,” ucap Suga sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Yamaguchi hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat sikap kakak tingkatnya itu. Disisi lain Kageyama diam-diam menghela napas lega.

“Jadi, reaksi Yaku masih cuek bebek?” tanya Suga yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. “Aku pengen hal ini cepet selesai, kak.”

“Aku punya rencana,” ucap Suga dengan seringaian. Hinata sendiri berharap semoga rencana ini akan menyelesaikan semua drama ini.

 

***

Kenma terlihat mengetuk ngetuk jari nya diatas meja kayu milik kafe dekat kampus. Selang beberapa detik, pria dengan rambut ayam mendekati meja nya.

“Ada apa menelepon ku kemari, Kenma?”

“Aku butuh penjelasan soal rencana aneh mu yang melibatkan Shouyou,” balas Kenma

Kuroo yang langsung mengerti apa maksud Kuroo hanya bisa cengar cengir, tebakannya memang benar, Kenma punya perasaan pada bola enerji warna oranye itu. Dia kemudian duduk dan mulai menjelaskan tentang rencana nya dan menenangkan Kenma bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, dia hanya ingin membantu Yaku menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

“Tapi kenapa harus Shouyou? Kan kamu banyak temen cewek yang lain,” ujar Kenma dengan sedikit nada kesal. ”Memang aku banyak temen cewek, tapi Yaku tau cewe yang deket sama Lev itu cuma beberapa, dan Lev paling akrab sama Hinata. Jadi dia gak curiga amat. Kamu jangan marah dong Kenma. Memangnya Hinata itu adikmu atau pacarmu?” tembak Kuroo dengan seringaian.

Kenma hanya bisa memasang muka datar mendengar hal itu. Hati nya sedikit sebal mendengar pernyataan Kuroo, tapi Kuroo tidak salah, memangnya Kenma siapanya Hinata?

Kenma yang sudah merasa sangat sebal akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menuju kampus. Saat sampai di depan gedung fakultas, dia melihat Hinata juga sedang berjalan masuk sambil mengangkat dua kotak yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Kenma mendekati nya dan mengambil salah satu kotak itu.

“Eh, oh astaga, hai Kenma, maaf aku tak sadar kau ada disini, terima kasih sudah mau bantuin ngangkat haha.”

“Hai Shouyou, kamu seharusnya meminta bantuan.”

“Iya, Bunda Kenma hahaha.”

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Hinata terdengar menyenandungkan nada dari lagu yang Kenma pernah dengar di kafe-kafe.

“Shouyou, aku sudah dengar soal rencana Kuroo yang melibatkan mu, aku minta maaf ya sudah menyusahkan mu,” ucap Kenma memecahkan keheningan. Hinata hanya tertawa dan berkata, “Tidak perlu minta maaf, Kenma. Kamu bahkan tidak ada salah apa-apa. Justru aku sendiri juga salah, kenapa mau menyetujui rencana konyol ini. Yah bagaimana pun aku senang bisa membantu Lev. Aku Cuma berharap semoga semua ini bisa cepat selesai.”

***

Atsumu dan Osamu yang saat itu sedang duduk di kantin fakultas mereka tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Hanamaki dan Matsukawa. “Hai, kak,” sapa Atsumu yang diikuti anggukan oleh Osamu.

“Kalian sudah dengar belum?” tanya Hanamaki dengan semangat. “Dengar apa?” tanya Atsumu balik.

“Tetangga nya Osamu sudah punya pacar!” balas Hanamaki makin semangat. “Oh, Shouyou-chan? Siapa?” tanya Atsumu tertarik, sedangkan Osamu terlihat _shock_ mendengar berita ini. Baru juga dia mendekati Hinata, sekarang dia sudah punya pacar?

“Kamu tau tiang listrik jurusan bahasa asing? Haiba Lev, dia pacar nya Hinata,” jawab Matsukawa.

“Heeeh, adik nya Alisa-chan? Kukira dia suka nya sama kating yang mungil itu, temen nya Kak rambut ayam,” ujar Atsumu.

“Iya kan! Aku tau banget Lev itu dari kapan tau udah pedekate sama Morisuke! Kok bisa dia tetiba jadian sama Hinata!” ujar Hanamaki semangat sekali. Dasar ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

“Ini berita nya asli gak, kak? Ntar Hoax,” tanya Atsumu.

“Asli bro, langsung keluar dari mulut si tiang listrik, Hinata nya juga ada disana,” jawab Hanamaki.

Saat mendengar itu, Osamu merasakan patah hati pertamanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss Holaaa  
> Pia is back wwww  
> maaf nih, sebenarnya rencana upload itu minggu lalu, tapi ternyata Pia ada kelas bimbingan Teknik Penyusunan Skripsi alhasih tertunda huhuhu  
> untuk minggu depan Pia juga belum bisa upload  
> ada kelas bimbingan TPS lagi
> 
> Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi kudos dan komen!  
> Saran dan kritik selalu diterima  
> kalau mau ngobrol (atau fangirling osahina ohok) silahkan kunjungi(?) Pia di twitter @samushou_25  
> see you next chapter~~~


	12. Badai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katanya sih badai pasti berlalu, tapi kapan?

Suga menceritakan rencananya kepada Hinata, Lev, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi dan Kageyama. Nishinoya hadir karena dari awal dia sudah bertekad membantu Yaku, apalagi Yaku merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Yamaguchi hadir karena dia ingin membantu Hinata cepat-cepat keluar dari masalah ini, sedangkan Kageyama gak rela kalau ditinggal setelah mengetahui isi rencana Kuroo, apalagi ini mengenai Hinata.

“Jadi hari Jumat Kanoka-chan ulang tahun, dia ngundang semua orang yang dikenal nya, kan? Berati itu termasuk kita dan Yaku, nah di pesta itu nanti kamu,” ucap Suga menunjuk Lev,”pura-pura mesra sama Hinata, tolong ya pura-pura aja, awas kalau aku nampak kamu ngapa-ngapain Hinata.” Lev hanya bisa meneguk ludah sambil mengangguk.

“Emang gitu aja bisa, kak?” tanya Yamaguchi. “Tenang aja, nanti aku panas-panasi,” ujar Sugawara dengan seringaian.

“Kenapa kamu gak langsung nyatain perasaan mu aja ke Kak Morisuke,” ucap Hinata

“Oh ide bagus, Hinata. Itu plan B kita.”

***

“Oi, kita diundang ke ultahnya Kanoka-chan, ‘Sam,” ujar Atsumu sambil melemparkan undangan ke arah Osamu.

“Jumat? Bukannya kamu ada janji sama anak jurusan akuntansi buat kencan?” tanya Osamu.

“Tadi aku udah telepon dia kok, dia kenal Kanoka-juga, kami janjian disana,” jawab Atsumu sambil menatap ponsel nya.

“Jadi aku? Kamu tinggal sendiri?”

“Suna pasti ada disana, dia kan sekelas sama Kanoka-chan, nanti kamu cari dia aja,” ucap Atsumu seenaknya. Osamu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, berharap minimal dia bisa menemukan orang yang ia kenal di pesta itu karena dia tidak yakin mengahabiskan waktu bersama Suna di pesta itu, ini acara teman sekelasnya, akan terasa canggung kalau Osamu terus menempel ke Suna.

Osamu kemudian berpisah jalan dari kembarannya dan masuk kedalam kosannya sambil masih memegang undangan ulang tahun Kanoka. Setelah meletakan tasnya, Osamu bergegas mandi mumpung kos dalam keadaan sepi.

“Ah Kak Osamu sudah pulang rupanya,” sapa Hinata saat Osamu keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Oh, halo Hinata, kamu diundang ke ulang tahun Amanai juga, ya?” ujar Osamu saat melihat undangan yang tengah dipegang oleh si kecil. “Iya nih kak, kakak juga diundang? Wah nanti kita bisa ketemuan ya hahaha, kalau gitu aku masuk dulu ya kak,” ucap Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Osamu hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamar nya sendiri.

Saat Osamu menginjakkan kaki nya ke dalam kamarnya, dia baru teringat soal berita Hinata yang sudah punya pacar. Rasanya ingin sekali Osamu berlari keluar dan bertanya pada Hinata, tapi ia urungkan niat nya karena tidak baik bertanya mengenai hal pribadi ketika mereka belum benar-benar dekat. Tapi Osamu benar-benar penasaran, apakah dia harus bertanya pada Daichi lagi? Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sopan jika Osamu terus bertanya soal informasi personal Hinata kepada orang lain. Osamu akhirnya memilih untuk memendam rasa penasarannya dulu untuk sementara.

***

Malam pesta ulang tahun Kanoka pun tiba, Suga dengan semangat mengunjungi Kos Hinata untuk mendandaninya. Saat masuk ke dalam kos, Suga disambut oleh Osamu yang sudah berpakaian rapi namun tidak terlalu formal.

“Ah halo, Kak Sugawara,” sapa Osamu.

“Hai Miya, cepat banget udah mau berangkat?” tanya Suga.

“Oh aku mau jemput Atsumu dulu, Kak. Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu ya.”

Suga mengangguk dan memberikan jalan untuk Osamu lewat, setelah itu Suga bergegas ke kamar nya Hinata.

Didalam kamar Hinata terlihat sedang berusaha menarik resleting gaun yang terletak di punggungnya, Suga tersenyum gemas dan membantu Hinata menarik resleting tersebut.

“Ah! Halo Kak Suga!” sapa Hinata dengan riang.

“Hai Hinata, gaunnya cocok sekali untuk mu, gak salah aku milih ini buat kamu,” balas Suga.

Suga lalu dengan sigap merias Hinata kemudian dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Suga dengan bangga menatap hasil karyanya dan berkata, “Manis sekali kamu, Hinata.” Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Selang beberapa menit Suga dan Hinata terlihat keluar dari kos Hinata dan disambut oleh Daichi yang sudah menunggu dengan mobil untuk mengantar mereka.

“Eh, Kak Daichi bisa nyetir? Trus ini mobil siapa, kak?” tanya Hinata.

“Bisa dong, Hin. Ini mobilnya ayah Daichi,” jawab Suga. Hinata mengangguk dan bergegas masuk mobil.

Didalam mobil, Suga dan Daichi lah yang lebih banyak mengobrol. Hinata sendiri hanya membuka mulut ketika ditanya sesuatu.

“Oiya, Hin, Osamu udah berangkat kah?” tanya Daichi ke Hinata yang terlihat bengong menatap ke luar jendela, Daichi takut anak orang kesambet kalau dibiarin bengong terus.

“Eh? Kak Osamu? Oh iya kata Kak Kita kalian dekat, hmmm kurang tau sih udah berangkat atau belum,” jawab Hinata sambil memegang dagunya.

“Tadi aku ketemu dia pas baru sampai di Kos Hinata, dia udah jalan sih tadi, katanya mau jemput kembarannya,” ujar Suga.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di lokasi acara ulang tahun Kanoka, mereka menghampiri Kanoka dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan doa kecil untuk Kanoka.

Suga lalu menyadari bahwa Yaku telah sampai bersama Nishinoya. Dengan segera ia memberi aba-aba kepada semua yang tau rencana ini melalui grup chat yang telah mereka buat. Daichi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat ini sambil berdoa mereka tidak merusak pesta ulang tahunnya Kanoka.

Rencana dimulai dari Lev yang mulai menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan mendekati tempat Yaku dan Nishinoya sedang berdiri dan merangkul Hinata ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Yaku.

“Hai, Kak Yaku!” sapa Lev dengan semangat.

“Oh, hai Lev,” balas Yaku singkat.

Beberapa kali Lev terdengar memanggil Hinata dengan kata ‘sayang’, yang dimana membuat Hinata mau muntah mendengarnya. Beberapa kali juga Lev terlihat pura-pura khawatir melihat Hinata yang makan tidak cukup banyak, padahal Hinata sedang menikmati makanan gratis dan enak yang tersebar didepannya.

Suga mulai khawatir kalau kalau rencana yang telah ia susun akan gagal. Dia mulai terlihat gelisah, tapi kembali tenang ketika sang pembawa acara mengumumkan kalau ini waktu nya menari. Suga dengan sigap memberi tau Lev untuk mengajak Hinata menari.

Saat Yaku melihat Lev yang setengah memeluk Hinata dibawah lampu redup, entah mengapa sesuatu meledak dihatinya. Dengan kasar, Yaku berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suga dan Nishinoya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yaku pun dengan segera memberi tanda kepada Lev untuk mengejarnya dan menjalankan rencana B mereka. Lev yang mengerti tanda itu pun langsung berlari keluar diikuti Suga, Nishinoya, dan Hinata. Hinata yang masih lapar, sempat-sempatnya mengambil sebungkus keripik pedas dari meja snack dan membuka bungkusannya sambil berlari.

Lev berhasil mengejar Yaku. Yaku sedang berdiri di taman belakang gedung itu dan melototi bunga-bunga disana.

“Kak Yaku!”

Yaku terlihat sedikit melompat terkejut mendengar itu dan segera berbalik.

“Lev? Kamu kenapa kesini? Hinata mana? Kamu jadi cowo gimana sih, kok malah ninggalin pacar sendirian.”

“Itu cuma pura-pura kak.”

“Hah? Apanya?” tanya Yaku kebingungan.

“Aku sama Hinata cuma pura-pura pacaran.”

“Eh?”

“Aku mau liat reaksi kakak, soalnya aku ngerasa kakak benci sama aku.”

“....” Yaku hanya terdiam.

Lalu Lev melanjutkan, “Aku sebenarnya suka sama Kakak, maaf aku pengecut banget pake cara ini, aku mohon jangan benci Hinata, dia gak ada salah, aku yang maksa dia buat ngelakuin ini.”

Lev melirik ke arah Yaku, masih belum ada tanggapan.

“Jadi, Kak Yaku mau gak jadi pacar asli ku?” tanya Lev dengan muka menunduk dan sudah memerah.

Untuk beberapa saat masih tidak ada balasan dari Yaku, Lev makin panik didalam batin nya.

“Mau....”

“Eh?” Lev langsung mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Yaku.

“Aku bilang, aku mau jadi pacar mu, apakah kamu ada masalah dengan pendengaran mu, hah?” balas Yaku dengan muka yang sudah memerah. Lev yang sangat bahagia langsung menerjang ke arah Yaku dan mengangkat nya tinggi-tinggi lalu memeluknya erat. Suga dan Nishinoya, yang berada tak jauh dari mereka untuk memantau namun tak disadari oleh Yaku, akhirnya bisa merasa lega. Hinata yang berdiri disamping Nishinoya merasa lebih lega lagi dari mereka semua, akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari masalah ini.

Hinata kemudian merasa matanya gatal dan mengucek matanya. Dia lupa kalau tangan masih penuh bubuk cabai. Alhasil mata Hinata perih terkena bubuk cabai itu. Dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Ketika ditanya oleh Suga dia kenapa, Hinata mengucapkan kalau matanya perih terkena bubuk cabai dan segera lari menuju toilet terdekat untuk membasuh matanya yang sudah berair seperti habis menangis setelah disiksa ibu tiri. Diperjalanan nya menuju toilet, Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, tapi dia tak tau siapa yang dia tabrak karena matanya sudah perih sekali untuk melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Dengan cepat Hinata mengucapkan maaf sambil terus berlari menuju toilet.

***

Osamu merasa sumpek. Disini sangat ramai dan berisik. Dia sendirian. Atsumu? Entah kemana dia dengan gadis jurusan akuntansi itu. Dia juga tidak mau menganggu Suna yang sedang sibuk. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin.

Di tengah jalan dia tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh seseorang bertubuh kecil. Betapa terkejutnya Osamu ketika menyadari orang yang menabrak nya itu adalah Hinata, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Hinata terlihat seperti sedang menangis keras. Baru saja Osamu mau bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, si kecil sudah berlari menjauh. Lalu Osamu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar nya dan menyaksikan Lev tengah memeluk Yaku erat.

Osamu merasa familiar dengan figur tinggi itu, lalu teringat pada percakapannya dengan duo MatsuHana beberapa hari yang lalu.

Itu pacar baru Hinata.

Osamu lalu menghubungkan semua _clue_ yang ada dan berakhir pada sebuah kesalahpahaman, Lev menyelingkuhi Hinata didepan matanya.

Osamu yang emosi langsung bergegas ke arah Lev yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya. Osamu langsung menarik kerah nya Lev dan berteriak,

“Berani beraninya kau membuat dia menangis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAI HAI HAIIIIII  
> Pia is back wwww  
> maaf absen nya lama banget, Pia baru aja nyelesain minggu UAS  
> dan mungkin belum bisa update secara teratur kembali untuk minggu minggu selanjut nya  
> soalnya Dosbing minta ngelarin sampe Bab 3 wwww  
> //Semangat Pia
> 
> Untuk adegan bubuk cabai, itu pengalaman pribadi wahahaha  
> hari itu makan lidi geli yang pedes  
> trus tiba tiba mata gatel, main kucek mata langsung  
> lupa klo tangan masih penuh bubuk cabai  
> alhasil mata perih banget TT
> 
> Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi kudos/vote, pemberi komentar~ <3  
> Klo ada saran/kritik boleh langsung komen atau klo mau ngobrol ngobrol boleh langsung ke twitter ku : @samushou_25


	13. Lampu Hijau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Kenapa ya lampu hijaunya memiliki sedikit warna kuning didalamnya? Eh atau itu warna merah ya?

Suga lari seperti dikejar anjing ke dalam aula tempat pesta Kanoka sedang diadakan dan mencari keberadaan Daichi. Suga panik sekali saat melihat Osamu hampir memukuli Lev, untung saja Suga sempat bertemu Ushijima dan meminta bantuannya untuk menahan Osamu dulu selagi Suga memanggil Daichi.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanya Daichi ikutan panik saat melihat kepanikan Suga.

Dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah Suga menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sambil menarik lengan Daichi dan berlari kembali kearah tempat terjadinya keributan tadi. Daichi yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan keningnya, dia masih belum pernah melihat Osamu hilang kendali atas emosinya kepada orang lain selain Atsumu.

Saat Daichi sampai di TKP, Osamu yang sedang ditahan Ushijima tampak konyol, kalau saja ini bukan situasi serius, mungkin Daichi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi saudara kembar tersayang Osamu, yang juga baru sampai di tempat kejadian, tak berpikir seperti itu.

“Ahahahaha ‘Samu, kamu kelihatan bodoh sekali ahahahahahaha,” tawa Atsumu semakin kencang saat melihat wajah Osamu yang memerah karena menahan emosi. Osamu yang mendengar tawa jelek milik kembarannya itu langsung tersentak dan segera mengatur emosinya.

Disaat itu juga, Hinata berjalan kembali ke taman dirangkul Yachi sambil mengelap matanya yang habis dicuci. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

Sang penerima tatapan, “…..”

“A-ada apa ya?” tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan cepat cepat me- _review_ kembali apa saja yang telah ia lakukan tadi, apakah aktivitasnya sedari tadi ada yang menyinggung seseorang?

“Matamu sudah baikan, Hinata?” tanya Suga khawatir melihat mata Hinata yang masih merah.

“Ah? Mata Hinata kenapa?” tanya Daichi.

“Tadi dia makan keripik pedas dan lupa kalau tangannya masih ada serbuk cabai, dia lalu mengucek matanya dengan tangan yang penuh serbuk cabai, alhasil matanya jadi seperti itu,” jelas Suga.

Atsumu yang mendengar itu lanjut tertawa dengan volume yang semakin keras.

“Lalu kamu Osamu, apa-apaan ini, membuat keributan di pesta ulang tahun orang lain? Kamu gak biasanya seperti ini. Coba kamu jelaskan apa yang membuat kamu bisa emosi sampai seperti ini. Bahkan hampir memukul orang lain,” tanya Daichi kepada Osamu.

Osamu pun menceritakan apa yang telah ia spekulasi. Suga yang mendengar semuanya merasa bingung apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis. Tapi dia juga merasa hatinya tersentuh melihat Osamu begitu peduli pada Hinata, meski Hinata sudah punya ‘pacar’.

Suga lalu menjelaskan semuanya, Atsumu kembali tertawa sampai air mata menggenang di ujung matanya, sedangkan wajah Osamu memerah. Ia sangat malu. Dengan segera Osamu meminta maaf pada Lev yang hampir babak belur. Lev hanya tertawa dan juga meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Hinata terjebak masalahnya, Yaku yang juga merasa bersalah segera meminta maaf lalu memukul kepala Lev. "Lihat masalah yang kamu ciptakan," ucap Yaku kepada Lev dengan nada sebal.

Hinata pun merasa sangat bersalah karena semuanya jadi begini. Jika saja ia tak rakus, pasti semua kesalahpahaman ini tak akan terjadi.

Setelah semua masalah sudah selesai, mereka kembali masuk ke ruang tempat pesta ulang tahun Kanoka diadakan.

Hari semakin larut, Osamu menghampiri Hinata dan bertanya apakah Hinata mau pulang bersama dengannya. Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Osamu dan berjalan menuju tempat Suga dan Daichi untuk pamit pulang. Setelah itu mereka berdua menghampiri Kanoka untuk pamit serta sekali lagi mengucapkan ucapan selamat.

“Hmm aku beri nilai plus untuk reaksi Osamu tadi,” ucap Suga sambil memotong kue di piringnya lalu memasukkan kue itu ke mulut Daichi.

“Oh? Lampu hijau?” tanya Daichi sambil tersenyum.

“Bukan berarti aku sudah merestuinya, masih banyak yang harus kuperhatikan, tapi yang paling utama pun, Hinata harus mau menerima perasaannya.”

Daichi mengangguk. Tentu saja yang paling penting itu perasaan Hinata.

“Tapi kalau dia bikin Hinata nangis….. hah… siap-siap saja dia,” ucap Suga sambil menunjukan gestur memotong leher.

Daichi hanya bisa tertawa canggung sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan juniornya dalam hati.

 

***

 

Osamu dan Hinata kemudian berjalan ke area parkiran dan menunggu mobil yang dikendarain Atsumu menghampiri mereka. Disamping Atsumu, ada seorang perempuan. Hinata yang mengenal perempuan itu langsung menyapanya, “Halo Kak Mai!”

“Halo, Shouyou-chan!” balas Mai.

Nametsu Mai, Mahasiswi jurusan Akuntasi semester 5 ini dikenal _~~tetangganya~~_ sebagai orang yang ramah dan ceria.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang mengobrol hanyalah Mai dan Atsumu. Dua insan dikursi belakang hanya sesekali membuka mulut saat harus menjawab pertanyaan. Sesekali pandangan Hinata dan Osamu bertemu, ada sedikit rasa kaget ketika itu terjadi. Osamu akan mengangguk lalu Hinata akan senyum sebagai balasan. Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali dan tertangkap oleh mata Atsumu saat sedang melihat ke cermin spion dalam mobil. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah si rubah pirang itu.

Atsumu lalu menurunkan Osamu dan Hinata di depan Kos mereka dan Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Atsumu atas tumpangannya. Atsumu tersenyum dan bilang tak perlu sungkan. _Untuk calon saudara ipar, kamu beneran tak perlu sungkan, Shouyou-chan,_ tambah Atsumu dalam hati.

Tentu saja Atsumu tak bodoh. Melihat Osamu yang selalu bodo amat dengan masalah orang lain, tiba – tiba peduli bahkan emosi dengan masalah dimana Hinata telah diselingkuhi, meski hanya salah paham. Jelas sekali Osamu telah jatuh hati pada si anak gagak kesayangan Kak Suga itu. Atsumu hanya bisa berdoa untuk saudara kembarnya itu. Yah meskipun kalau Osamu gagal mendapat pujaan hatinya, Atsumu juga tidak ada ruginya, malah Atsumu jadi punya senjata baru untuk mengejek Osamu.

Setelah mobil Atsumu berlalu untuk mengantar Mai pulang, Osamu dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam kos. Saat sampai di depan kamar masing-masing, mereka saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk kedalam kamar. Begitu Hinata masuk kedalam kamar, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Hinata memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas lalu memgang dadanya yang berdegup semakin kencang ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Osamu mau membelanya dan memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang menyakitinya, meski semua itu hanya salah paham belaka.

_Astaga curang, Kak Osamu keren sekali._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Akhirnya hubungan mereka ada perkembangan? 👀
> 
> Halo semua  
> Iya Pia still alive and kicking ahahaha  
> Maafffff banget udah lama tak upload  
> Selain masalah real life, file untuk chapter ini hilang terhapus saat format laptop, alhasil Pia harus nulis ulang untuk chapter ini. Tapi Pia lebih suka versi baru ini sih
> 
> Seperti biasa makasih banyak untuk Kudos/Vote/Comment kalian semua  
> Sampai jumpa lain waktu!!!


End file.
